The Nightmare Finally Ends: The Final Dooming
by TheMoonMaster
Summary: Everything is coming together to the final battle. A few days remain to safe the Earth from getting destroyed. Tak's power is growing and she seems always a step ahead. The Resisti is in grave danger if they don't warn them the coming doom.
1. Memories of love, Gaz and Zim

_**Chapter 1**_

The felling of the comic convention was in a very typical fashion. Even its smell was typical a slight twinge of plastic with a mix of permanent marker. All in all she loved being there normally she just goes to comic conventions just to have fun and get cool stuff. But when her friend asked if she wanted to run a zombie merchandise stand on behalf of the main stand "Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries" of course she wouldn't say no. Currently she was finally done with the main portions of the stand and was just sitting down for a well-deserved break.

As she began to eat the bagel that she got for herself the convention began in full force, sending hundreds of people wandering around aimlessly in multiple directions. Enjoying this immensely she loved the sight of crowds but not people in general. Few people came up to her stand to get a few zombie related stuff like a survival guide and little zombie plushies and the kind. Grabbing a few zombie plushies for herself made things a bit more fun for her.

Everything was beginning to slow down as the main rush of people to the convention began to putter out.

Suddenly a certain person caught her eye he came out of a closed off auditorium door way. Given her first view of him he didn't look too appealing just some other guy wearing a trench coat. That was until he looked toward her and she saw his face. He was very handsome the coat complemented his entire body it made him who he was without it there will be something missing. In his hand there was a laptop and which he has holding very close to him.

Walking past her without so much as a second look she began to book it out of there. She needed to talk with this guy whoever he was something about him intrigued her.

"Dude, hey dude where are you going in such a hurry?" he turned around with a hurried look on his face.

"Excuse me are you talking to me?" he said.

"Yeah come over here I want to ask you something."

Looking back over his shoulder towards the door and just shrugged and walked over to her table.

"Hi, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Yeah I just noticed that you have just came out of that blocked off area over there. What where you doing in there and why are you in such a hurry. Did you steal a whole shit ton of comics or did you just put a whole ton of credit card numbers on your laptop there." He had a look on his face of total bewilderment.

"No of course not you see I'm a bit of a supernatural freak and I read that this convention center was haunted I just wanted to go check out that auditorium back there it is possibly full of ghosts so I took my laptop and took several pictures in there with it." He said very skillfully telling a total lie.

"Oh, no way is this place really haunted that is so cool. Now if you look around me I am also a bit of a supernatural freak I love zombies and other things of the sort. You see this is a part of the "Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries" booth right over there." His eyes lit up at this.

"Wow I never thought a girl could like this stuff I thought most girls think that this stuff is stupid." She smiled a bit.

"You can be surprised about how many girls are into the supernatural."

Upon them a long awkward silence fell down. Finally she spoke to him giving him a question.

"Do you want to go and get a soda and talk about some paranormal stuff sometime?" in disbelief he looked at her and smiled.

"Ok I'll be back here at 8, by the way what is your name?"

"Zita Burnheart, and yours?"

"Dib Membrane, it's very nice to meet you Zita." They shook hands and Zita's day dream as she stood on the Crimson Lament staring at her husband sleeping in his stasis chamber.

Enduring the long journey to Planet Macros it going to take an entire year to get there and to find Invader Tak and kill her. She was onboard the Crimson Lament their home far away from home. Keeping the ships core functions in check is very important so once a week a few people wake up from a stasis sleep to go about the ship a perform maintenance work for the week and then then will wake up the new people. On this shift it was Zita, Devi, Zim and Gaz. Zim unfortunately had to go on 2 shifts at times because of the Irkin tech in the ship. Everyone has a job to do according to Zim and what he says they each person can do.

Zita's job is monitoring the stasis chamber and to see if there are any problems. Gaz and Zim's job was to check on the ships engine because it was a mixture of Irkin and human tech. Complaining on a regular basis on how slow the ship was Zim saying that if he still had his base he could make a wormhole generator which will make our travel less time consuming. Dib's job was to monitor the computer system Dib over the years got a descent knowledge of Irkin tech so he loved that job. Johnny and Devi were to keep the armory and all of their weapons stocked and loaded.

Placing her hand on Dib's stasis chamber she left a hand print on the glass from the condensation.

"I love you Dib no matter what is going to happen next just know that I love you." She said as she kissed the glass tube by his face.

Just as she pulled away from the glass Zim walked in the room with Gir by his side.

"He can't hear you in there Zita human he is in a hibernated sleep." She turned and faced him throwing him a slight smile.

"I know he can't but it feels better to talk to him like that." Just shaking his head Zim went to check on Zita's progress.

"You have experienced stasis sleep yourself Zita human it is no more different then a long dreamless sleep. Much like death but you live." Over the many months Zita has been in close contact with Zim. She feels that he can be an asshole at times when he is forced to explain something that to him would be trivial.

"What Irkin's don't believe in the afterlife? That is comforting there won't be any religious weirdo's bothering us when we get there." Religion was yet another thing that puzzled Zim for as long as he first heard of it.

"Religion still puzzles me Zita human why put so much belief in something that you cannot see." He said scratching his head.

"Faith that is the word we use to describe it, yes it is beautiful religion although it is used very poorly by simple." He smiled at this.

"Raise the temperature in your mate's chamber a few degrees you don't want him to totally freeze." Gir was sitting on top of the chamber and licking the glass.

"Aww…I wanted a person Popsicle I bet it will taste like a waffle." Zita giggled a bit but Zim was a bit ticked off.

"Get down Gir, come I'll make you a sandwich. Zita human you are doing very well." Nodding back to him Zita went back to checking the chambers of both Dib and Johnny.

Leaving the room Zim went to the armory to check on how Devi was doing loading up the weapons. Opening the door he saw Devi busy working loading Dib's guns and placing the bladed weapons together. Noticing him enter the room Devi gave him a nod.

"Morning Zim (looking down she noticed Gir wandering into the room) hey Gir what's going on little buddy?" Gir waved at her while Zim went to check on the weapons.

Checking on the weapons was a tedious task how many times can you check the same weapons over and over without change perhaps it's time to change this.

"Devi human you don't need to do this anymore I guess you can go and hang out with Zita." She nodded and went to leave the room.

Before she left she turned to him.

"Do you love Gaz or something I see you two together a lot and that time you two kissed in the elevator…" Zim turned to stop her.

"I care for Gaz greatly Devi human more than myself. She is very special to me and her creepiness is very appealing." This made Devi chuckle a bit and Zim slightly gave a smile.

"From what I get from her from talking with her she likes you a lot and is happy but she tends to keep her emotions all inside herself. But she is an introverted person so that is ok."

Just then Gaz appeared in the doorway leaning on the wall.

"Talking about me, not wise Zim I do like you a lot otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you." She said with a sinister grin on her face.

Moving toward Zim she kissed him on the cheek.

"Zim come check out this engine block maybe we can utilize some energy output and save some." Looking back at Devi, who gave her a wink knowing what she was planning.

"Very well Gaz let me look at this." He said as they left the room and headed down to the engine room.

Getting closer to the engine room he could hear the noise getting louder and louder. Having Gaz close to him made Zim feel very good the whole time that they have been in isolation together. All that they have done his give each other passing kisses and occasionally they would sit together and reminisce about the times Dib would try to take down Zim. Usually in front of Dib who also kind of laughed at this at times.

Suddenly Gaz grabbed Zim by his shirt collar rammed him through the door into the engine room. Falling onto the floor in a heap together Zim found himself with Gaz on top of him.

"Ow…what is your malfunction Gaz human HAVE YOU THE BRAIN WORMS!" he said loudly over the noise of the engines she moved close to him and whispered.

"Finally, I found a place where we can be alone together." Straddling Zim Gaz began to remove her shirt.

Sexuality was never Zim's intension with Gaz because it would be pointless for they could not have children. This sudden reaction by Gaz was very surprising but not rejected. At last Gaz removed her shirt as tossed it aside letting Zim to get a look at her breasts.

Grinning madly Zim reached up and grabbed Gaz's head and trusted it toward him and kissed her feverously. Everything was great up until she began to grind up against him sending Zim in a state of arousal. Never in his life has he ever felt this way by Earth standards he is a virgin but that word is unknown to most of the universe.

"Have you ever done this Zim?" she said looking in his red eyes.

"Never have you ever done this?" looking back in her eyes.

"So you have never had sex before even when you were younger you told me that you are 254 years old and that is young by Irkin standards. Throughout all that time you have never fucked before not even once? Also to answer your question no I have not either." She said placing both her hands up his shirt.

Once she finally removed Zim's shirt Gaz began to kiss up his chest to his lips. Reeling in this Zim placed went to place a hand on her back but missed and cupped her ass.

"Unbelievable Zim you have never had sex but you know where to put your hands." Zim began to stutter.

"It was an accident Gaz human I only meant to place my hand on your back." Gaz gave him a devilish grin.

'Well this is an accident too." Placing a hand down his pants to find his privates but only to find more skin.

"Call me crazy but I can't find you down there?" Not complaining at this but it still felt really good.

"Let me show you Gaz human." Sliding up from under her he stood up.

Getting more and more aroused at this Gaz heart was pounding out of her chest. Watching Zim remove his clothing was very hot to her until finally he stood before her naked. His body was very well toned but for one little problem no dick there was nothing there he was like a Ken doll. Seeing this Gaz began to laugh but Zim just stood back a pointed to his belly button. Once it opened up and the tentacles came out Gaz immediately stopped laughing and stared at it.

"Behold my Sqeedlly Spooch it is basically what you call a penis but I have several." Zim said as the tentacles began to sway about, Gaz on the other hand was dumbfounded.

Normally Gaz and emotions didn't really get along for she kind of kept them inside of her besides the emotion of anger and rage she feels for her brother at times. Love and lust has never been a part of her normal way of life, perhaps her close contact with the one other being that she has anything in common with stirred up her emotions and let them free to act upon her. Currently her emotions are now telling her to make love to the alien that stands before he, the one person the she has ever loved.

"Fascinating…uhh for the first time I am speechless…FUCK THIS!" Gaz said as she began to remove her bottoms.

Once completely nude she threw herself at Zim pinning him to the wall. Completely lost in this advance he wasn't prepared to mate with this woman yet. Aching by her touch he needed her so much it hurt him her milky skin rubbing against him. Her scent filled his nose and drove him crazy that he nibbled on the nape of her neck when she touched one of his tentacles.

"Oh man that felt really good Zim, allow me to return the favor." She said as she grabbed a tentacle making the others begin to molest her and shoving the one tentacle in her mouth sucking on it. Making Zim buck his body against her, never in his life has he ever felt this way it was amazing.

"Gaz human you must stop I need time to orient myself to what we are going to do." She stopped right there and just looked up at him with her beautiful nutmeg colored eyes.

Removing the tentacle from her mouth left a trail of saliva. She knew what to do next she got pissed a bit moving at a supernatural blinding speed grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. Once on the ground Zim went to grab her only to be pinned to the ground and then straddled by her.

"I'm going to fuck you Zim and you can't do anything about it. I want you to be my first Zim I suppose I love you but as you know we both don't know what it means." She said with a devilish grin.

"By all means Gaz human go ahead we will become mates after this my mind, and my body will be yours." He said as Gaz placed a tentacle inside of her making her scream out his name.

Zim felt a bit of resistance inside of her but to only blast through that in an instant. He began to ride him bouncing up and down while the other tentacles groped her entire body. Lost in the feeling Zim regained his senses and left himself up and hugged her in a heated embrace.

Pumping herself in rhythm Gaz at first was filled it incredible pain but it melted away to turn into pleasure. Sweat began to pour all over their bodies their fluids mixing together as they began to breath heavy.

"By the multiply backsides of the Gasigerspooch that feels amazing Gaz." Zim said while kissing her neck down to her breasts, once he got there he began to lick them feverishly.

"Oh my god Zim just keep doing that I'm about to cum…OH FUCK" she clamped down on Zim as she climaxed.

Collapsing on top Zim Gaz felt Zim climax all over her and just laid there in a heap of heat and fluids.

Suddenly Gir who bust into the room began to do a little dance.

"I'm dancing like a monkey."

"GET OUT OF HER GIR!" Zim and Gaz screamed in unison.

A voice come over the loud speaker it was Devi's.

"We are going to enter the Macros system within the hour estimated arrival time 2 days' time until Earth goes up in a heaping pile of shit 5 days." Zim and Gaz looked at each other and smiled.


	2. Welcome to Kriptop's Place

_**Chapter 2**_

Peering down on Planet Macros from the window of the Crimson Lament, Dib knew what was down there waiting for them. Down somewhere on the surface was Irkin Invader Tak; their mission was to kill her and therefore stopping the countdown of the bomb back on Earth. Afterward they will go and contact Todd Casil also known as Casil the destroyer and also known as Squee. Contacting will cause him to get them with a much faster ship and join them to take down the Irkin Empire. Piloting the ship was Gaz with everyone else manning a station; Devi on the communications, and Johnny on the weapon systems. Standing next to him was Zim his former nemesis now a good partner and friend.

"Amazing isn't it Dib human an entire planet a city if your planet did was not 75 percent water it would be so as well. Thousands of billions of aliens are down there and we are looking for one. But this one can acquire the power to destroy the universe if we don't stop her here and now." He said also looking down on the planet.

'Considering we only have 3 days left what do you say we get started. The device we got from Skuch is telling us the she just arrived at this planet. During my time I had to be awake I monitored the device and it seems that she didn't know exactly where the next piece is but it was in the solar system. Apparently she took all this time looking for it and just recently found it." Dib said gazing into the device.

Occasionally he would look outside to see the planet's surface coming closer into view. Since there was no water on the planet the sky was brown and ugly. But the sky was not the impressive aspect of this planet looking down on it looked like a giant ant farm busy with activity. Ships, cruisers, carriers, and aliens of all sorts filled everywhere you looked. The skyscrapers came into view better as they lowered down onto the planet the littered the surface like it was grass. Coming into view was the landing pad they they were going to land on.

Getting ready in the hall way Zita walked up to Dib and placed a hand on his shoulder. Resting his hand on top of hers Dib looked up at her and smiled.

"Are you ok babe?" Dib said to her she looked down to him and grinned.

"Yeah I can't wait until we get this bitch I know that I was being a little bit of a pussy lately but after what you did on the Durge I know that you will have no problem taking this whore." She kissed him on the cheek.

"So as long as you are by my side fighting with me." He said getting to his feet and hugged her close to him.

Deeper into the ship were Devi and Johnny who were also prepping but their weapons.

"Babe what is the plan then?" Devi said placing one of her paintbrush daggers in her belt.

Just sitting there sharping his knifes and getting more and more excited about the end of their journey is almost over.

"Normalcy will return as soon as this alien slut is dead Dev." He said getting to his feet putting his knifes in their holsters on his back behind his trench coat.

Marching past them out of the corner of his eye was Zim and Gaz. Rearing his head out of the door to get a good look at them. Enjoying what he saw he called over Devi to get a look at them.

"Romeo and Juliet eat your heart out." Johnny said smiling as they turned the corner to Gaz's quarters.

"Bout time that they had sex." Devi said.

Turning around to face them Zim and Gaz just grinned.

"Arrival time will be any moment Devi and Johnny human prepare yourselves when we arrive." Zim said.

"Gaz honey how is he…you know…" Devi said letting no subtlety aside with her question.

On the other hand Gaz was a bit embarrassed why the hell Devi would just blurt this out. Reminding herself that she is one of Dib friends and that that would explain it. So joining in so that she can escape the awkwardness she decided to say that he was really good. Not at all lying to the fact he WAS REALLY GOOD.

"Good." Simple as it got just good making Zim hang his head in embarrassment.

"Just good huh well Gir here just showed us the video on his head and I got to say very kinky." Producing himself from behind them was Gir smiling and saluting his master only to have his master stare in anger at him.

"GIR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ARE YOU INSANE GIVE ME THAT VIDEO!" he said as he ran at him making Gir run about the hallway and laugh.

Once on the surface of the planet everyone got a little taken aback by the noise of every species. It was noisier than 10 Times Squares on New Year's Eve. Ship horns aliens yelling and cursing at each other and sirens in the distance. Zim who got in front of the group lead them down the streets, finally coming to a stop to a smaller looking building in between huge buildings.

Looking at the building Devi had no idea what it was because the name on the building was written in alien symbols. But something about the place looked familiar to her. Closer and closer she walked up to the building the more and more the place looked familiar. Until it finally hit her there were windows on the building and on the inside were aliens sitting at tables while other aliens stood above them handing them drinks. Gathering in the main entrance of the building Devi spoke up very happy.

'Holy shit, Zim is this a restaurant?" Zim finally acclimating himself to the inside and the sudden quiet turned to her.

"Welcome to Kriptop's Place the most famous restaurant in the galaxy this will be our meeting area." Zim said gesturing everyone inside.

Everyone began to file inside and once again the aliens inside stared at them for a moment then just went back to their plates. Looking at the interior of the place it looked very nice the walls were made of some material that looked like platinum for all they knew it was. Seating arrangements were very confortable seeing that some of the aliens on the room looked like they didn't even have bones. Generally the layout was very futuristic like as the ceiling had a cathedral feel to it but with platinum interior. Beyond all of the architecture workings nothing was near as impressive as the odor it was amazing. Positioning himself to the front of the group Johnny went to the hostess or whatever he or she was it looked like a giant skinny green stick figure.

"Do you understand what I say to you newcomers?" its voice was female so it answered the gender question.

"Yes we have translators in our ears so yeah we can understand, may we be seated we have 6 here." Johnny said in his best manners, it made the alien smile.

"Of course follow me…by the way what is your race I see you have an Irkin with you, I have never seen a race like yours before." Seating them at a long end table before Dib spoke.

"We are known as humans. My name is Dib and this is Gaz my sister (she just nodded toward the waitress), Zita my wife (being more pleasant she smiled at the waitress.), over there is my good friend Johnny and his wife Devi (both waving and smiling.) and this is…" getting to Zim but not quite sure of whether or not to tell her who he was.

"My name is Invader Skuch these humans are the newest addition to the Irkin Empire their entire planet was just recently conquered by me and these humans are my guest." Hearing this news she was taken aback by this but remained neutral.

"Oh it is an honor to have you Invader Skuch. Would you like to see our specials for the day?" Zim looked at her and just shook his head.

"No thank you, come back in a few minutes we will be ready then." She nodded her head and left them to the menus.

Peering into the menu the group began to get confused at the names of all the strange cuisine that was in the menu. Grinning as he looked through the menu was Zim who looked like a fat kid at a candy shop. Apparently Zim knew what he wanted right away because he placed the menu down and smiled to himself. Everyone had completely dumbfounded faces they had no idea what to do whether or not it was even edible.

"Dib human and Johnny human have the Gorbax sandwiches. Devi and Zita human have the Dedaloa puffs with the Palx strings. Gaz would you like to share the Moosh-Minki with me?" She nodded while they all just sat there and shrugged.

"Ok whatever you say Zim I hope for your sake that this is good." Gaz said giving Zim her patented evil looks.

Signaling the waiter over to the table Zim ordered the food. After the waiter got their order they left and finally there was time to talk of a game plan.

"Ready ok this is the situation Tak is about a few kilometers away and I have a plan. Tak apparently can see a few moments in the future so the only one of use that she will allow close to her is Zim. Not for nothing Zim and not to insult you but you above all of us are the least of her concerns (Zim slightly nodded). So Zim will confront her in a secluded area, Zim you know this area well do you have a place?"

"Behind the rear wall of the third hanger bay you will have a perfect sniper shot if I can get her to move over there."

"Very good I'll take the shot. There is also a possibility that this may fail because she does see in the future and may just be able to see the bullet. Johnny will provide the C.Q.C and take her out. We will track her down and with all of us fighting her she can't possibly detect all those moves. Above all things we need to destroy the dark matter device on her head without that she is mostly powerless." Dib said keeping his voice down.

"Is there anything that you need me to do Dib?" Zita said poking at the strange looking breadsticks on the table.

"You and the rest of the group will stay with me and if and when the time comes you and I will fight alongside each other and kill her together." Smiling she picked up the breadstick held it to her nose sniffed it and took a bite.

At first Zita didn't know what to think as she tasted the strange food. Everyone was staring at her waiting for her to most likely spit out the food. Beyond everyone's suspicions she did not spit it out she just smiled as took another bite of the stick.

"Don't tell me that it's good Zita that's alien food." Devi said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Amazing its tastes just like the bread sticks at my favorite restaurant…cheese bread sticks. Still it's amazing to me this looks nothing like them but I don't know, guys try them they are amazing." She said finishing the last bit of the stick.

Reluctantly everyone else grabbed one and took a bite. Grimacing at first but it fell away to a look of ecstasy.

"Enjoy it humans what you all are eating is the latest in culinary technology. Kriptop's is the only restaurant in the galaxy that has this in their food. While the food is edible your human pallet may not be accustomed to our food here OBEY MY SUPERIOR TASTE BUDS!" Normally Gaz would hit him for yelling again but she loved what she was eating.

"But how do they do it Zim what is in the food, whatever it is it is amazing." Devi said taking another bread stick.

"Probably LSD or some kind of a hallucinogen that make any food taste good." Johnny said chuckling to himself.

"Of course Zita and I smoke pot every now and then but this is something a lot different than drugs." Dib said.

"No drugs humans it is an enzyme that reacts to your scenes that make the food taste however you scenes perceive it. Basically it will taste like your favorite foods based on the texture." Zim said as the main course arrived at the table.

First glance of the food didn't look to appetizing but they knew what it would taste like so they dug in and totally enjoyed themselves. Afterward they were finally done the whole while not really speaking except for random "This tastes like Chicken Masala" and "Zim pass more of that Moosh-Minki is really good" other than that not much talking.

Once they were outside they had to again cringe at the noise outside. Making their way to Tak to take her down Zim telling them that where she was is a lot quieter.


	3. Todd Casil's sad tale

_**Chapter 3**_

Comfortably sitting in the main wardens' office of the recently conquered Planet Vort was Todd Casil. Looking in front of him was the massive collection of computer screens showing thousands of views of the planet…his domain. All in all Todd was very pleased with the progress throughout the year almost all of the battle cruisers were completed, Todd loved how the stupid Irkins made this place a giant warehouse full of genius engineers.

"Computer, give me an estimated completion time on all of the ships. Now I want this time in standard Earth time." Todd said looking at the screen.

Engaging in his request the computer began to compile the information. After a few moments the computer was finished.

"**IF THE WORK REMAINS CONSTANT… 2 DAYS STANDARD EARTH TIME." **The computer said.

"Now computer, how long before the bomb on earth detonates." Again the computer compiled the information.

"**DETONATION TIME 2 DAYS 3 HOURS AND 45 MINUTES."**

Keeping this information in the back of his mind that his home planet was on the brink of destruction Todd really didn't care. Earth wasn't his home for years; come to think of it Earth never was his home. Out of everything that has happened to him when he was young, his parents not even acknowledging him, the horrors at school and mostly everywhere he went, and most of all Johnny but he wasn't even a formality anymore. Seems that Johnny's sanity has mostly returned to him getting married to that woman really helped him.

Why not just let Earth blow up he could let his men keep Johnny and his friends safe. But there was still something stinging his mind about those types of thoughts. Knowing what it was he couldn't ignore it any longer.

Reaching into his pocket Todd pulled out a small 4 by 4 piece of plastic. It was a holographic photo of a very beautiful purple skinned alien. The photo was a perpetual capture of Todd and this alien in an embrace kissing and hugging each other. Behind them was a desert with Todd's old ship to the left of them.

"Vadonia, I miss you so much I need you now more than ever. Feeling lost is horrible I need you here by my side what should I do?" Todd sat there covering his face with his hands.

"Go and help them Todd, you have the wormhole capabilities here you above all know how dangerous she is." Vadonia said standing next to him.

"Kindness was always your most strong aspect, which is why I love you so much." Todd said looking into her eyes.

Moving to the back of the room Vadonia went and looked out the main window and smiled. Rising from his chair Todd went over to join her at the window. She was as beautiful as ever she wore a long silk like dress its material flowing over her beautiful purple skin. Outside was the entire planet before them Todd's army working hard below them.

"Army looks great Todd you are doing a great job." Vadoina said smiling down on the workers.

"Completion is eminent Vad it would be nice if you were there with me to take down the Irkin Empire. Out of every species down there you above all should be at my side." He said reaching to take her hand.

Of course he didn't touch her, he blinked for a moment and there she was back at the computer system looking at him and smiling.

"Lover you know I'm not really here why do you keep doing this to yourself." Todd grimly walked back to her.

"I suppose it helps me deal from what happened to you."

"Well on any case I really like this dress."

"Imagined it myself I guess…I should have been there for you."

Getting upset by this Todd sat down in his chair and hung his head. Vadonia knelt down beside him.

"There was nothing you could have done Todd I know you did everything you could have." This giving him no reassurance she was just a figment of his imagination he was talking to himself. But it just made him feel better to talk to someone.

"She tricked me Vadonia, Tak tricked me by the time I got there it was too late there were too many of them." He said turning his head towards hers he went to place a hand on her face but in a split second she was by the doors looking ready to leave.

"Wait don't leave where are you going I need you here with me." Todd said jumping up from his seat and running towards the door, he fell to his knees before her.

"People need _you_ Todd you don't need me, you never did look what you have done without me. Creating an offensive army and talking over an entire planet come on you don't need me anymore." He hung his head as she turned towards the door.

"Vadonia please don't leave me I can't be alone I don't want to lose you." She stopped and turned to him.

"I'll never be gone Todd I still love you I will live on inside of you. But there is one thing I want you to do for me."

"Anything Vadonia."

"Use the wormhole device and help your friends."

"Yes I will Vadonia I will help them." Just after he said that she was gone and he was left in a black expanse.

Darkness complete darkness surrounded him Todd went to walk but something knocked him to the ground. Suddenly his scar on his face exploded with pain causing him to stay on the floor reeling in pain.

"Oh no not again…please don't put me through this again…" knowing what was coming next he tried with all his might to forget this part of his memory but it was still coming in full force.

Transporting himself back in time to the moment he went to rescue Vadonia from several Irkin Elites. He ran down several corridors but as for usual as it goes in nightmare to the time he came to the correct corridor it seemed endless. Her screams filled his ears as he neared the doorway where she was. Of course he finally made it towards the door as he made it thought the doorway he was knocked down to the floor.

Getting his bearings Todd attempted to get up but was detained to the floor by two Irkins one on one arm and one on the other. Struggling underneath them Todd looked over to see Vadonia being beaten in front of him.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU COWARDS!" Todd screamed but it fell to deaf ears.

Kindly listening to him the Irkin soldier stopped beating her for a moment and kneeled down in front of him.

"Tak sends her warmest regards Casil." The Irkin said pulling a blade out of his P.A.K and placed it over his right eyebrow and slashed him down.

Screaming in pain Todd was blinded in his right eye he didn't know if he even had a right eye anymore all he knew that he couldn't save her. With his good eye he saw Vadonia bloodied and beaten on the floor looking right at him. Reaching for him but to no avail the Irkin returned to her grabbed her arm and pinned it to her side. Placing the blade close to Vadonia he slashed her clothes off leaving bloody marks behind. He knew what they were going to do so all Todd could do was turn his head away.

Noticing this the Irkin soldier ordered his men to hold his head facing the horror.

"You will watch this…" He said as he began to laugh while he removed his clothes.

Todd just began to scream and struggle but to no avail.

Finding himself back in his chair looking at the holographic picture of Vadonia and of himself Todd sat back and looked into the air. Now more than ever he knew what to do he had to stop Tak from doing this again to someone. He had to travel to planet Macros and help Johnny and his friends defeat Tak.

Rising from his chair he moved to the main intercom and contacted Lard-Nar the second in command of the resisti.

"Lard-Nar this is Casil where are we on completion."

"Sir we are almost done Sir."

"I need you to do something of upmost importance."

"What can I do for you Casil whatever it is considerate done."

"Get a transport pod and set the coordinates for planet Macros."

"With completion so close forgive me sir but is it wise to leave now."

"Just paying a short visit to a mutual friend you know who I mean."

"TAK…but I thought that that human Johnny and his friends were going to take care of her. Did something happen to them are they dead?"

"I hope not Lard-Nar I just need to get there and soon."

"Very well Casil preparations are underway for your departure."

"From here on Lard-Nar the Resisti is now yours to command again if I do not contact you before the completion continue without me." There was a long silence after Todd said that.

"Ok Todd I understand."

"Good I'm on my way." Clicking off the intercom Todd walked out of his quarters passing the guards by his door as they saluted him and headed to a cruiser that will take him to Lard-Nar and his Transporter pod.


	4. The Chase part 1

_**Chapter 4**_

Standing before the most annoying alien in the galaxy Tak just grinned at him at his foolishness. Knowing that there was most likely a gun pointed at her from a distance away unfortunately her new abilities of perceiving things before they happen could help her if the sniper decides to fire. But depending on where they are and what caliber of projectile they are using she might not be able to dodge this attack. Especially if it were an energy weapon there will be no way.

Keeping Tak in line of sight was growing exceedingly difficult for she kept moving she knew that someone was targeting her. Hoping that Dib was a good marksman and not to hit him.

"So Zim what do I owe this displeasure have you come to turn yourself in to me, or are you going to add on your list as not only a so called harbinger of doom but now a traitor by working with the Resisti." She said moving around him knowingly making sure the sniper couldn't get a good shot on her, Zim was getting frustrated.

"I don't care what you think you need to say Tak you know why I'm here I'm going to turn off that bomb by ripping out your heart." She began to laugh.

"My my Zim you have grown to enjoy the humans during your stay there tell me have you found a cow for you to pleasure yourself on." Hatred began to fill his heart as began to laugh again.

"Humans, humans some of them have a spark in them their potential can rival even us Tak." She was still laughing at him while he said this.

A distance away from Zim and Tak sat Dib in the passenger seat of a cruiser aiming his AR-15 right at Tak but could not get a proper bead on her. Driving the cruiser was Gaz, once again astounding everyone with her skills at almost any form of equipment that you put in front of her. In the back seat were Johnny and Devi. Their ship was still where they left it near Kriptop's Place with Zim's little minion Gir onboard ready to pilot it if necessary, keeping Gir company was Zita told by Dib to man the guns on the Crimson Lament.

Gaz was getting really impatient to see Dib fumbling around to take the shot. Mostly she was worried about Zim being so close to Tak because she knew how dangerous she was and with that power of hers she is even more dangerous.

"Just take the fucking shot Dib." She said banging the steering wheel.

Delving into deepest self-restraint she almost hit Dib but knowing that doing so might make him fire early.

"I almost got a shot just a few more seconds jeez this is hard." Dib said ready to hold his breath in anticipation for Zim's signal.

"Call me a douche but I kind of want Dib to miss so Johnny and I can make this bitch bleed." Devi said holding her daggers close to her.

"Not a douche at all Dev your just like me in a BLOODLUST." Johnny said there was a silence then laughter between them with a bit of a snicker from Dib and even Gaz.

Eyes full of fire and hate Zim was standing in front of Tak ready to let Dib know when to fire all he had to do was step slightly to the left and motion his hand giving a kind of "there you go Dib" kind of feeling to it.

"Fascinating that you call me a traitor considering how you killed Skuch to gain ultimate power."

"Agreed on that fact Zim but the strong will survive in my new regime that I will create and he was weak in assuming to trust me."

"Last chance Tak turn off the bomb and we will just walk away and you and the rest of the Irkin Empire." She just grinned at his foolishness.

"Obviously you are a fool Zim if you think I will just leave you to walk away from me now considering now that you are currently worth 6 billion monies. After I kill you and collect the monies I can buy the second to last piece of the Big Bang and collect the final piece." Zim just shook his head.

"You are insane Tak no sentient being can hold that much power within them and since you are set on that task…meet oblivion." Zim stood to the side and held his hand out towards where his hidden assassins resided.

Precognitive sight buzzed in alert through Tak's mind, her powers showed her the bullet whizzing through the air and hitting her square in the face. Of course she saw the solution her new abilities only allow one infinitesimal movement only one that will stop this outcome. Everything was catching up with the present now is the time to act. 

BLAM

Firing the rifle made Dib fell accomplished in his mission was over he can now return home and live his life with Zita.

"Holy fuck Dib look." Johnny said looking towards where he shot at Tak. Looking thought the sights he saw what was impossible but not unexpected.

She dodged the fucking bullet.

Triumphantly standing there Tak was very proud in her elasticity. Just as planned the projectile passed right by her head the last moment as she moved her body to the left. Behind her the bullet was imbedded into the ground. Now she knew where Zim's assassins were and now was the time to strike.

Reaching into her P.A.K Tak pulled out her laser pistols and ran towards the ledge of the landing pad. As she got to the ledge of the pad the great expanse of the city was below her.

BLAM

Another bullet flew through the air towards Tak but of course she saw it in advance and again she ducked her head as the bullet passed over.

"ZIM TAKE HER DOWN!" screamed Dib from his cruiser, stupidly giving away their position even further.

Charging toward her Zim extended his robot arms and set them on attack mode. Moments before he reached her she smiled pointed her guns at him and fired.

Doing their job very well Zim's P.A.K protected him by using the robot arms to block the blasts. Sacrificing themselves to save their master they exploded after the blasts hit them. But it sent Zim to the ground at Tak's awaiting feet.

"How unfortunate, all that gusto and no balls." Tak began to chuckle and them pointed her guns at him.

Back in the cruiser Gaz was beside herself Dib was fucking stupid to just use a single shot against her and not go full auto. She had to save Zim and there were seconds left. So she acted in her most famous of Gaz fashions.

Placing the cruiser in neutral she grabbed the gun out of Dib's hands and she stood up and put the gun on full auto and fired.

A spray of bullets flew through the air and there were too many for Tak to dodge so she commanded her P.A.K to shield her from the barrage of bullets. Moments pass Zim was able to crawl away from Tak and let his robot arms repair themselves. Of course Gaz ran out of bullets giving Tak a moment to recuperate.

Bowing towards Gaz and the rest of the group Tak looked up and tossed herself off the ledge.

"NO, WE CAN'T LOSE HER NOW…GAZ BRING THE CRUISER AND FOLLOW US (Zim began to run after Tak and jumped off the ledge after her) AND DIB USE A BURST FIRE ON HER!" Zim yelled falling after her.

Falling into the great expanse Zim saw Tak ahead of him falling towards what looked like a roof of a building. Letting Tak escape is not an option she was too dangerous. Passing through several ships and cruisers as they fell, falling towards the coming rooftop. Hopefully Zim's robot arms are now operational the roof top was coming up fast.

Pulling the cruiser around Gaz put the pedal to the metal literally. Everyone in the cruiser besides Dib and Gaz were laughing. Johnny and Devi were holding on to the roof and laughing together while Dib was just trying to hold on to his lunch. When the ship went into a complete nose dive doing top speed Dib just about lost it, but they were catching up to Zim and Tak it would be faster if they didn't have to dodge coming vehicles.

Behind him Zim could see Gaz and the cruiser that she is piloting heading towards him. Now is the time to see if he could survive the drop to the rooftop. Ejecting the robot arm out of his P.A.K to brace his fall luckily they were repaired. Seeing Tak slam into the roof and jump off into the distance jumping from rooftop to rooftop. A moment later Zim was behind her a few feet.

Speeding was certainly not a problem for Gaz but keeping up with Tak and Zim was a problem they had to be moving at least 75 miles an hour. Pulling up alongside of them Gaz nodded to Dib. Rolling down the window Dib grabbed his Ar-15 and stood up, the wind whipping his face as he held the rifle and looked through the sights to find Tak sprinting. His mind reminding him of how to shoot a fast target; "Remember to lead the target depending on how far away you are from target." Remembering this information he set his sights and fired.

"Damn it…" Tak said as the bullets shot past her and hit the ground at her feet.

Jumping to another rooftop Tak looked behind her for a moment and saw that Zim was a few feet behind and catching up fast. A change of pace was in order she need a plan and fast.

"I got you now Tak." Dib said under his breath holding the Ar-15.

Firing again and this time his aim was true. Seeing this kill shot in advance there was no way out of this without damage to her, so she jumped in the air and spun like a corkscrew letting a few bullets pass by her but a few hit her. One bullet hit her shoulder and two others were blocked by her robot arms. Pain filled her but pain was just another thing for her to ignore.

"Good shot Dib." Johnny said rolling down his cruiser window.

"Hit her again."

BLLAMM BLLAMM

As the bullets flew through the air it took a lot longer for Tak to anticipate this attack. Instead of failing to dodge this attack she made the only logical choice to again change the playing field.

Jumping off the rooftop again Tak let the bullets pass over her she was in the great expanse of the city before her still several tens of thousands feet in the air. Falling something was stuck in Tak's mind like a splinter it wasn't the pain of the bullet it was the way she can't seem to anticipate the attacks anymore. It seems that she was losing her powers; apparently she needs all of the pieces to make her powers permanent. Dark matter is the substance that will hold all other pieces inside a host body; this also gave her immunity to age and disease apparently it also made her invisible to Great Throbbing Thoughts sight. She had to assume that that power is also failing the other piece that she had was a heart of a collapsed star it gave her precognition. Two other pieces remained the essence of a quasar and to be immersed in the center of a galaxy. None of that mattered now looking behind her she saw her attackers and Zim behind her and with her powers diminishing she would not survive another attack.

Quick thinking in an intense situation was always her strong point. Contacting her ship she commanded it to attack and destroy the cruiser with Zim's friends gone she was confident in her abilities to kill Zim and collect his bounty. Glory will proceed as she will be named defender of the Irkin Empire and then she will have the power to kill them all.


	5. The Chase part 2

_**Chapter 5**_

Fastening the noose getting closer and closer to killing their enemy everyone in the cruiser was ecstatic. Gaz was just a little less happy because she was worried about Zim. Love was once something reserved for her father but not the love she feels for Zim. For him it was something alive something with a heartbeat it gave off heat like a fire inside of her. Even when they made love for the first time it sealed the feelings that she felt for him. And now he was fighting for her and her planet….

"GAZ LOOK OUT!" screamed Dib. Out of the corner of her eye was an Irkin ship heading towards them incredibly fast.

"SHIT!" turning the cruiser away from the coming ship just in time.

Giving pursuit after them Dib looked and saw it was the very same ship he saw back on earth the day Tak placed the bomb.

"ITS TAK'S SHIP IT IS ON AUTO PILOT!" Dib yelled holding on for dear life as Gaz's evasive driving brought them over and industrial area of the planet.

Firing upon them with several missiles Gaz saw the incoming threat in the rear view mirror and spun the cruiser making the missiles pass by them, causing everyone in the cruiser to literally hold on to their lunches. Ahead of them were several hundred beams and huge blocks of stone coming from what looks like a construction site.

"Gaz head for those beams it will give us cover." Dib said pointing towards the site.

"Yeah good idea…for once." Gaz said shaking her head. Pulling the cruiser into the construction site was easy what wasn't easy was dodging the gunfire from Tak's ship.

TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK

A bunch of bullets flew towards the cruiser hitting the sides narrowly missing everyone inside.

"Shit that was close…heh heh." Devi said laughing was always her defense mechanism for nerves.

"If only we could fight back, that Ar-15 won't do us any good would it Dib?" Devi said.

"No not at all space ships like hers have a thicker set of armor so that they can achieve faster than light speeds." Dib said.

Weaving in and out of the beams Gaz was able to avoid another missile attack letting them hit some of the beams destroying them.

"Goddamn it Dib think of something fast." Gaz said weaving around dodging laser fire and missiles.

Raising his watch towards his face Dib contacted their ship.

"Zita are you there?" Dib said speaking into the watch.

"Yeah Dib what's going on did you kill her yet?" Zita said worry in her voice.

"Not yet Z we need you get the ship over here and give us some cover fire it seems that Tak (Boom Boom BOOM) oops sorry about that where was I oh yeah Tak has commanded her ship to destroy us soooo (BOOOM) yeah could you come here and kick some ass?" Zita's face in the watch screen was blank for a moment then she giggled a bit.

"On my way Dib, how long did I take for you to call me?" the message went dead.

Back on board the Crimson Lament Zita sat on the co-pilots chair prepping the ship for battle. Next to her in the pilots chair was Zims little robot companion Gir who was spinning in the chair like a top.

"Let's go help Dib and the others now Gir find Dib's signal on the radar and take us there fast." She said strapping herself in.

"Do a little dance." Gir said with his arms crossed.

"Come on Gir we don't have time for this."

"Daannnccee." Zita shook her head.

Getting up for the chair Zita began to do a little gig that made Gir squeal and begin to pilot the ship. Zita who just stood there with a bit of frustrated look on her face she hates playing these stupid games with Gir. It was always at times of importance when you needed immediate action. Just when she was about to walk back to her chair she was thrown back to the door of the cockpit from the inertia of the ship moving very fast.

"Ooofff!"

"Wheee!" Gir said flying the ship towards where Dib and the rest of the group were.

After Tak landed on the roof that she was falling towards she stopped for a moment to let Zim catch up, not because she wanted to talk to him just because she just wanted to end this now. For all she knew the humans were dead and Zim was alone.

Landing with a slam behind her was Zim who looked a bit tired from all the running. Ejecting her two laser pistols from her P.A.K she aimed them at Zim who stood there aiming his robot tentacles at her ready to fire at her.

"So Zim here we are again but this time there is no one here to help you now you friends must be dead by now." Tak said grinning at him.

"You don't know Dib the way I do he is incredibly hard to kill."

"Whatever Zim it's just you and me now. Why don't we make this interesting no guns or weapons? Just you and I let us see who the better fighter is." She said placing her guns back in her P.A.K.

"Very well let's finish this once and for all." Zim said charging at her.

Standing there Tak got off a slight laugh when Zim threw the first punch. Dodging it with ease she countered it with a punch to his side. Blood flew out of his mouth from the punch. Returning her punch with another one Zim hit her square in the chest. Arching her back forward from the impact of the blow Tak looked up at him and just smiled unfazed by the attack, she then backhanded Zim then grabbing his neck and punching him square in the face. Tumbling back to the floor Zim's face a bloody mess but he couldn't give up he had to keep fighting.

Back in the cruiser Dib and the rest of the group were still trying to dodge the attacks made from Tak's ship.

"Oh my god Gaz LOOK OUT!" Johnny said as two missiles flew past them and hit a series of cross beams above them sending them flying in every direction including toward them.

Pulling the cruiser away from the debris looked feasible but it only made them get hit by another falling cross beam sending the cruiser to the ground.

As everyone braced for impact the cruiser slammed into the ground with a heavy impact casing everyone in side to tumble about until finally the ship came to a complete halt.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW WE'RE SITTING DUCKS HERE!" Dib said opening the door that was now upside down.

Kicking the door open Devi and Johnny crawled out and went to help Dib and Gaz with their door. Once open and with everyone out the best point of action will be to hide. Of course that was not the case as they all looked up and saw Tak's ship just sitting there waiting for them like a hungry tiger.

Right before the ship fired upon them a series of missiles hit the ship destroying it in a fireball in the sky. Falling down to the ground in a crash everyone was confused for a minute but then they saw the Crimson Lament hovering in the sky behind Tak's ship their faces changed from afraid to happy. As it hovered there for a moment the hanger door opened to reveal Zita standing there looking very triumphant.

"Need a ride guys?" Zita said leaning on a wall with her arms crossed.

"Thanks for the backup Z." Devi said bowing to her.

Making a hand gesture towards Gir to move the ship forwards, he obeyed. Once inside Zita rushed towards Dib and gave him a huge hug and a kiss.

"Thank god you're ok I guess I was cutting it a little close there." Zita said holding Dib.

"Nah you we right on time but there might not be enough time to save Zim he's most likely soloing Tak right now." Dib said walking into the ship.

Gaz stopped him right then and there with a very worried look on her face mixed with anger.

"Hold it right there Dib do you think that Zim can hold his own against this bitch." Gaz stomped her feet and ran towards the cockpit.

Left behind were Dib Zita Johnny and Devi who just stood there for a moment and in unison shook their heads.

"Man she really loves him. Johnny, do you remember how we were together the first time we started going out?" Johnny laughed in his throat.

"Yeah I tried to kill you, and then you kicked my ass." Both of them laughed while Dib and Zita who also laughed but in a sarcastic way and looked at each other like "Why are we laughing".

Running into the cockpit Gaz sat into the copilots chair and began to prepare the ship for a fast recovery mission. Sitting right next to her was Gir giving Gaz a smile.

"Gir I want you to take us to where Zim is right now so that we can help him." With Gaz's modifications that she made onto Gir every time she gives him an order he instantly obeys.

Eyes turning purple Gir saluted her and manned the controls and set a course for where Zim was located. Finally she was underway to rescue Zim and if he was hurt in anyway shape or form she was going to hurt Dib for taking way to fucking long to contact Zita. Over the years her hatred for Dib has depleted because of her time with Zim, and not being in close quarters with Dib. Looking out the window she saw Zim fighting Tak on what looked like a train station. Of course by the looks of the fight Zim was losing horrendously.

Loving every minute of toying with the fool Tak countered almost every attack that Zim threw at her, as the ones that made it through her defenses they were just received as a mild nuisance and were getting less and less frequent. Laughing to herself as she smashed Zim's face she thought to herself of how much fight he still had in him. Out of everything there was to say bad about Zim his stubbornness was something to behold. His face a bloody pulp Zim threw a hard straight shot right square into Tak's face causing blood to flow out of her mouth. Stumbling back from the force of the blow Tak just gritted her teeth covered in blood. Jumping into the air Tak delivered a spinning roundhouse kick to Zim's face. Falling down to the ground in a heap Zim knew that he was going to lose this fight. Above all things that Tak excels hand to hand combat was the top above all.

"Have you had enough yet Tak, I can do this all day." Zim said spitting blood on the floor as he laid there.

"I got to say Zim your will and reserve is legendary, but I'm growing tired of this I need to get back to the museum and take what's mine." Pulling out a laser pistol she knelt down and placed the end of the barrel on Zim's forehead.

Before she could pull the trigger something stopped her, it wasn't anything moral because she couldn't wait to bring in his corpse and collect. Most likely it was the large knife sticking out of her arm right where the bullet hole was. Dropping the gun to the ground Tak fell backward and onto her butt. She looked up to see a ship floating above her with 2 human males falling to the ground.

"Hello Tak we meet again." Dib said pointing his Smith and Wesson magnum in her face.

"Painful that looks Tak perhaps I can remedy that with another blade to your other arm." Seeing that look in Johnny's face Dib smiled and knew that this was it.

Rising up to her feet Tak pulled out the knife and threw it behind her into the darkness. Pain was again just another annoyance to her, and her P.A.K took away most of the pain and sealed the wound. Behind her a train began to come up towards the station where they resided.

"Tell me human is this painful?" Tak said letting one of her robotic tentacles knock both Johnny and Dib down to the ground.

Once they were down two more humans jumped from the ship and landed down on the ground. Presumably Tak knew that these were the mates of the males. Sensing that the train was heading closer and closer Tak knew that it would be a great place to escape. Better just to keep humoring herself for a little while.

Immediately after they landed Devi threw one of her paintbrush daggers at Tak which was knocked aside by one of her robot arms. Returning this Tak pulled out her pistol and fired at them but the wound in her arm made proper aiming impossible. The blast flew over their head making Zita make a king of holy shit face.

"Holy jumping shit." Zita said

Getting to their feet Zim and the rest of the guys stood up and got into a threatening stance towards Tak who just began to laugh. Even when Dib pointed his magnum at her face she was still laughing. For a moment her laughter was drowned out but the sound of the passing train.

Dib pulled the trigger…

At the last moment Tak jumped backward and with the aid of her robot arms she grabbed the top of the train and waved goodbye to the group as she sped away.

"FUCK DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" Gaz screamed from her cockpit.

She lowered the ship and allowed the entire group to enter. Once onboard Zim rushed towards the cockpit and sat down next to Gaz.

"Your face looks like mashed up green ham." Gaz said to Zim as he rushed her out of the pilot's seat.

"I had worse in invader training on planet HOBO 13." Zim said spitting what looked like a tooth on the floor.

Gaz took a second look on Zim's face and just shuddered at the damage that he took from Tak.

"Just glad that you are ok that's all." Gaz said sitting in the co-pilots seat.

"Nothing a bath in healing fluid won't fix…Everyone hold on we are going at full speed." Zim said over the intercom.

Starting the engines with a fiery roar Zim took the ship to its maximum planet side speed to catch up with the train. Everyone sat in their chairs in the cockpit holding on for dear life.

Once onboard the train Tak made her way through the rows of aliens sitting in their seats passing them one by one checking if there was a seat. Along her passing she could have sworn that she saw another human sitting in a chair. Looking back she saw nothing but she didn't have enough time to look for a possible trick of the light. Going through her mind of what just happened it got Tak more and more angry. Everything was getting more difficult now that Zim is back in the picture. Now that her ship is gone she is going to have to purchase another with her own money. And now all of the pieces of the Big Bang were now destroyed and now it was going to take her even longer to acquire them again. Over to her right was an empty row so she sat down and looked out the window.

Peering out the window Tak saw Zim's ship flying towards the train. Shaking her head Tak admired their persistence they must be in a rush to kill her. Commanding her P.A.K to show her how much time was left on the bomb back on Earth in the Irkin language it stated **1 day and 20 hours remain**. Sitting back in the chair Tak grinned to herself. She knew that Zim and the rest of his group weren't stupid enough to destroy a heavy populated train in the middle of a vastly patrolled city full of Irkin that want to turn him in for the bounty.

"It's so good to see you again Sonya." Said a voice that she was sure she would never hear again. Looking into the face of the human that she knew she saw from before.

"Todd Casil, my my it's been a long time since we saw each other." Tak said with a sinister smile on her face.

Todd who was wearing a hooded cloak sat down next to her and pulled out a laser pistol and covered it with his cloak.

"Do you remember that time when "_rescued_" me. By the tallest you were so deadly and sexy back then reminded me of an Invader I used to know." Tak said to him who said nothing.

"Remember that night Todd when we fucked…I bet you didn't even tell Vadonia about that night did you." She said to him looking into his eyes which were filled with hate.

"Or remember that time when Vadonia was raped and murdered in front of your eyes. That must had been pretty hard to know that the second only friend that you ever had was a double agent disguising herself as a human to get closer towards you. Those men that raped her were _my_ men and they did it for the pure pleasure of wiping out a species." Todd just looked at her still silent.

"How does it feel Todd to be responsible for the death of the only woman that you ever…" Before she could finish Todd punched her really hard in the face.

"Don't you ever say her name or speak of her again; if you do I will empty this entire battery from this gun into you." Todd said patting his gun.

Reeling from this Tak sat there blood tricking down her chin and just grinned at him.

"That's the Todd I remember so why not just finish me now?" Tak said leaning back in the seat.

"Believe me I would love nothing less but I need you to give me the codes to the Massive's defense system. You alone have no other Invader does since you killed all the Omegas." Tak began to chuckle at this.

A master plan began to form in her mind a way to kill Zim his friends and everyone else, including the Tallest and Great Throbbing Thought.

"Very well Todd it seems you know that I am being chased by Zim and his friends right now I suppose I can cut a deal with you to not only deactivate the bomb on earth but on top of that allow you to basically take down the Irkin Empire." Tak said with her plan forming in her mind.

Outside the train was heading towards a station and was beginning to slow down. Todd took Tak's arm and pulled her out of her seat and waited for the train to stop.

"Look the train is stopping, everyone get ready this is it she has nowhere else to go." Zim said.

Hovering to the side of the train station the Crimson Lament and its crew were ready to spring out and destroy Tak once and for all.

"There she is…wait OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIVE IT!" Johnny said pointing towards where Todd with Tak in tow were standing.

Allowing his attention to turn towards Johnny and the rest of the Crimson Laments crew as they rushed toward them Todd couldn't help to feel a bit relived that none of them were seriously hurt except for Zim, but Todd could care less about him.

Johnny being the first to run up to him let out his hand for a congratulatory shake but Todd just nodded towards him.

"Jesus were where chasing her forever and you just come up and BAM just like that." Johnny said very excited.

"Yeah that was pretty good I guess." Devi said not even giving him the satisfaction of a glance.

Dib who was walking up to Tak with a big grin on his face pulled out his magnum.

"I'll take it from here Todd, let's get her inside and blow this bitches brains out." Todd held his hand up as they walked towards Dib's ship.

"No need to kill her right away we need her to tell us the Massives defense grid codes." Everyone stood there confused.

"Why would this bitch tell us anything?" Devi said.

"I made a deal with Casil here if I gave you guys the codes and disarmed that bomb he will let me go." She said with her arms now in shackles.

Kicking her into the ship Todd walked her towards the back end of the ship while the rest of the group piled in. Dib and Zita walked towards the cockpit while Johnny and Devi went to the kitchen area.

"Zim set the ship on a course above the planet and come back here so we can finish this." Zim nodded as Dib and Zita left the cockpit.

Finishing the preparations for the auto pilot Zim got up out of his chair and headed towards his quarters. His face ached and his whole body ached from his brutal beating he need his rejuvenation chamber badly.

"Where are you going Zim?" Gaz said walking up to him and held his arm very gently.

"Just going to heal my wounds Gaz, as you can plainly see there are a lot of them. Now if you don't mind I need some time to be left alone and not to be bothered." Zim said continuing to walk towards his room.

Gaz ran in front of him and slapped him hard in the face causing his wounds to reopen on his face. This made Zim see red as soon as the pain began to flow through his body. Grabbing Gaz by the shoulders he slammed her against the wall of the ship and pinned her there.

"Have you lost whatever sense you have left Gaz human how dare you…" he was stopped right there with a hard kiss by Gaz.

Breaking the kiss Gaz gave him a stern look.

"Look Zim I love you and to be perfectly honest with you I was worried about you and by the looks of you my worriment was justified. Now if you ever talk to me like that again you will regret this." Zim just laughed at her.

"Gaz I so do love it when you are being all creepy and stuff. I suppose you can join me in the chamber, think of it kind of like a shower but it energizes your white blood cells to fluxgate healing." Removing her from the wall Zim held Gaz's hand.

"Yeah better to join the rest when you don't look like shit." Zim just laughed at this.

Holding each other's hands they walked towards Zim's quarters and stepped into the rejuvenation pod.


	6. Darkness before the Dawn

_**Chapter 6**_

Once again in the back in the ship everyone was feeling very great about themselves. Dib was sitting at the table very pleased about how everything was turning out; sitting next to him was Zita who was joining him eating the leftovers from Kriptop's Place. Also in the cafeteria area was Devi and Johnny, Johnny had his shirt off while Devi examined a large black and blue across his toned chest.

"Gotta say honey that bruise looks pretty sexy." Devi said placing her hand on the bruise making Johnny grimace.

"Heh remember that time when I had one of my relapses and you took a baseball bat and smashed me until I got knocked out." They both laughed kind of manically while Zita and Dib just sat there looking at each other.

"Anyway it's over now once Todd gets what he needs from Tak we can go home." Dib said.

"What does he need form her that Zim can just aquire for him? Is it something that only she has?" Zita said helping herself to a mouthful of that delicious food.

"Yeah apparently Todd told me that she is the last of the Omega Elite, so that means she has everything on her relating to the Massive all the access codes the entire layout….everything." Dib said also helping himself to a mouthful.

Out of the corner of Johnny's eye Todd walked down the hall presumably just finished dealing with Tak. Knowing that this was his chance to talk to him Johnny went to talk to him.

"Honey, where are you going?" Devi said holding his shirt attempting to hand it to him.

"Going to talk to Todd I have something to show him." Devi just scoffed at this.

"Whatever, tell him I said to go fuck off. The sooner we are done here the sooner we can get away from that asshole I just done know why you even bother with him." Devi said placing Johnny's shirt on the table.

Exiting the room Johnny walked after Todd keeping a distance behind him.

"I don't like to be followed Nny." Todd turned and faced Johnny.

"Sorry Todd I just have something that I want you to see."

"What is it something else that will scar me forever." Johnny just motioned him back to his and Devi's room and what sitting on the bed was made Todd stop right there in his tracks.

Clinging to the very fabric of reality was Todd's human innocence it was sitting on Johnny's bed in the guise of a little teddy bear. Initial appearances of the bear itself looked like any normal teddy bear but with several stiches sewn in. Most of its stuffing was missing from it and it looked in pretty bad shape. As it stood propped up on the bed Todd just stared at it with wide eyes.

"Where did you get this?" Todd said stepping towards the bear.

"Back when I came looking for you in the mental institution I found it in a doctor's office. Apparently that place was destroyed I heard that it was an gas explosion." Todd looked up at Johnny and gave him a slight smile.

"I was only in that place for about a month when they took Smee away from me, saying that he was a catalyst for my insanity or something like that. No one came to visit me I was more alone there then I ever was. Until I got abducted…again after they left they destroyed the hospital." Johnny sat on the bed next to him.

Emotion was something that Todd got ripped out of him back in his days in the gladiator rings. Only after he fell in love with Vadonia he found emotions again. She was everything to him and when she was murdered the only emotion he can fell now is rage. Looking into Johnny's face Todd began his tale of adventure love and loss. When he was done Johnny just shook his head.

"You have no plans to let Tak live do you." Johnny said.

"Of course not Zim is in there now getting the codes from her and once he is done I'll go in there and shoot her in the face." Todd said getting up and going to leave the room.

"Aren't you going to take Smee here with you?" Johnny said holding the bear towards Todd.

Glaring back at the bear Todd walked towards him and pushed it away from him.

"Smee is just another thing in my life that I need to put behind me. Unlike Vadonia Smee is going to be a lot easier for me to leave behind (Todd began to leave the room). Burn it or just shoot it out of the airlock I don't need it anymore." Walking out of the room Todd left Johnny just sitting there.

Back in the cafeteria everyone marveled at Gaz who sat looking very different. To everyone's amazement her hair was a lot longer and was done in a very nice fashion. Last they saw Gaz she went into Zim quarters presumably to have sex or whatever normally Dib did not want to think of those things, but after Zim exited his room alone Dib knew right there what happened. Zim's body was completely healed and he looked actually better looking like a green guido walking down the hall towards where Tak was in a wife beater with a hole in the back for his P.A.K. No sign off Gaz for a while after but seeing her in this state made Dib feel like he was seeing Gaz for the first time.

"Oh my god Gaz you look beautiful what happened to your hair." Zita said marveling at her hair.

"Yeah for a little while I thought of cutting it but Zim said I look better like this so." Gaz said sitting in a chair.

"How did it grow so fast?" Zita said felling her long violet hair.

Rolling her hair though her fingers Gaz looked at Zita and everyone else in the room.

"After I got out of the rejuvenation chamber I noticed that my hair was down to my legs. Zim said the fluid that we were immersed in supercharged our bodies in and out including white blood cells. Effectively tripling the rate of our bodies heals. Of course my cells are very different than Zim's so the side effects it aged my body that my hair grew out." Gaz said.

Entering the room was Johnny with a troubled look on his face that causes Devi too immediately to stand and get angry.

"What did he say to make you feel bad now? I told you not to go there." Devi hugged him.

Presenting to everyone was a small worn out bear which made everyone stare in awe of it.

"This was Todd's when he was a child he wanted me to destroy it. Doing so will remove the last bit of humanity he has left in him." Johnny said setting it down on a table.

Everyone in the room began to giggle a bit then stopped when Zim walked in.

"Humans its time follow me." Zim said in a very monotone voice, following him into the cargo hold.

Once in the cargo hold everyone in the room was beginning to get a bit excited when they saw Todd standing next to Tak with his arms crossed. Most of the boxes that was filled with food that was in the cargo hold was moved away to accommodate for their new guest. Centering on the room was Tak strapped to a structure pole looking very unmoved by the whole situation. Everyone began to surround her as they filed into the room when she lifted her head and smiled.

"So are you humans ready for what is going to happen next." Tak said grinning.

"Whatever you say Tak, just one question before I free you I'm just dying to know something." Todd said folding his arms.

"By the rules of the Irkin battle code I am bound to answer your question." Tak said.

"Why make a deal with me to essentially take down the Irkin Empire. Why be on my side after all you have done to me." Tak grinned slightly.

"I will never be on your side Casil the deal is off as soon as you kill the Tallest you and I can continue our conversation about Vadonia if you find me." Todd just pulled out his laser pistol.

"Like I said Tak I'm going to free you…from the confines of the flesh." Johnny chuckled a bit.

"_Sounds like me a bit_." He whispered to Devi.

"I knew you wouldn't let me go after I gave you the codes." Tak said grinning.

"Does it matter now Tak goodbye…" Todd pulled the trigger.

Suddenly to everyone's surprise nothing happened when Todd pulled the trigger.

"What the fuck…" Dib said looking right into Todd's eyes which were filled with anger.

"Fucking jamming device huh well I still have my gladiator knife." Todd said pulling a knife out from his belt.

Running towards her Todd felt betrayal as he neared her but as soon as he did it was like he couldn't move. An inch before him was Tak holding a small device in her hand causing him to be frozen in midair. Shocked by this everyone gasped how she got out how she gets a jamming device in there she was searched, her P.A.K was rendered harmless there was no way for this to happen unless…

Something happened inside Dib's mind at the premise of this something that couldn't possibly be growing again in his mind. If you eliminate the possible the impossible must be true.

"What the hell is going on?" Zita said getting scared.

Tak walked away from where she was and let Todd stay frozen in place with fury in his face. She then snapped her fingers and someone emerged behind her holding two laser pistols pointing them at everyone. It was Zim that was behind Tak's escape.

"ZIM WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Devi said stepping towards but Johnny held her back.

"So the long con isn't it huh Zim you were working with Tak the whole time and you used my sister for you sick FUCKING GAME." Dib pulled his Smith and Wesson 50 caliber magnum and went to pull the trigger only to be grabbed by the arm and tossed to the back of the room.

Of course this grabbed everyone's attention as the turned around to see who was responsible for throwing Dib across the room.

Two very large Irkin stood there; they were massive looking at least 10 feet tall and had to crouch to just to fit in the room. The one who tossed Dib was wearing crimson battle armor with a red cloth tunic with the Irkin symbol on it. The other wearing the same battle armor and tunic but this one was violet. Eying everyone down they moved further into the room, causing everyone to move back.

"Invader Tak, I must say incredible work on your capture of Casil the Destroyer." Red said.

"A thousand thanks my tallest but none of this would be possible without Zim here." Both of the Irkin leaders looked towards where Zim stood who gave them a salute.

"I must say Zim you have totally redeemed yourself by posing as an ally with these disgusting meat bags to wait for the proper moment." Purple said.

"Yes and Zim also has some interesting information regarding the Resisti." Tak said

Beginning to see this as the most awful thing that ever could have happened being betrayed by someone he thought to be a friend and now he was going to give up the rest of the Resisti on all the information about them they want. Dib got up to his feet and knew that this was it he thought that he had the winning hand and Tak had an ace in her sleeve a way to contact the leader of her world.

"Very good work you too and to be honest I am relieved to see that we made it in time with the coordinates of the distress beacon you sent." Red said pointing to a portal behind him.

The portal looked like a door that on one side was a wall from the Crimson Lament and the other was on an Irkin ship.

Looking towards where everyone else stood they all looked confused and frightened except for Gaz who just stood there emotionless. He knew that the fire of a thousand suns didn't equal her hatred for Zim. Once he saw Zita's face and she saw his tears began to well up in their eyes.

Johnny nodded towards Dib and unsheathed his knifes ready to attack them. Dib nodded back and counted back from ten seconds. Meanwhile the Tallest Tak and Zim stood next to Todd and patted him on the head.

"At last the Irkin Empire will live on." Purple said as they all began to laugh.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Dib said raising his magnum ready to fire.

Suddenly as Dib went to pull the trigger several Irkin soldiers ran into the room and jumped on them all and pinned them to the ground.

"You all will have a front row seat at the Impending Doom." Zita began to cry mostly of the pain of being pinned to the floor Dib and Johnny struggled under the restraint.

"ZIM I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS JUST YOU WAIT!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs as they dragged everyone away.

Gir walked up to Zim just then a little confused by the whole situation.

"Master what are you doing I thought that Dib was your friend…." He was silenced by Zim with a blast from his laser pistol.

This did nothing for Zita who was hysterical at this point.

"Now get them on board and destroy his disgusting ship." Zim said walking towards where the portal was to the Massiv


	7. Great Success

_**Chapter 7**_

Ecstatic by this new development both Red and Purple were smiling up a storm as they went through the portal from the Crimson Lament to the Massive. Once on board everyone began to cheer at their almighty leaders for capturing the illusive war criminal Todd Casil also known as Casil the Destroyer, who was still frozen in place by the zero point energy beam. In restraints behind them was the rest of the crew hanging their heads in shame. The Tallest took their place on the podium at the center of a large assembly area of the Massive and began to announce their latest success. Below them were several thousand Irkin cheering their names.

"Transmit this announcement an all frequencies and all channels I want every race to hear this." Red said.

Guards brought forth the prisoners as well as Todd recently released from the zero point energy field. He was knelt down before the tallest covered in shackles.

"I can't believe that this is happening *sniff* what are we going to do?" Zita said under her tears. She attempted to touch Dib but she was unable under her restraints.

"What can we do…?" Dib said very broken hearted by this what could they do they were surrounded by several dozens of guards including Tak along with the Tallest who Dib have only seen through a screen. They were massive at least 10 feet tall no wonder they were the rulers, and everything was going so well an hour ago.

Behind them were two guards who have just exited the portal that lead to the Crimson Lament with them they had the remains of Gir. His little blue eye were now dark and lifeless. He was in two pieces wires and other inner mechanical were exposed and his arms were dangling about. Everyone saw Gir in this state began to well up and hold back tears. All except Gaz still for some reason she was emotionless.

A large orb floated down from the ceiling and began to record.

"ATTENTION FELLOW IRKINS AND OTHER MEMBERS OF THE IRKIN EMPIRE!" Red and Purple began to say.

"This message is sent out to all who are hiding, abiding, or a part of any anti-Irkin activities." Red said.

"Below us is the leader of the Resisti most of you know him as The Destroyer from the Arena Battles (the camera lowered down to record Todd) he is now under our control along with his comrades (the camera pointed towards Dib and the rest of the group for a moment)." Purple said.

"This is what is going to happen to anyone who crosses the Irkin Empire. Do you have anything to say Todd Casil?" Red said.

Todd turned to the Red Irkin who was standing over him. A look of defiance was on his face as he walked up the steps toward where the Leaders stood.

"Look into the camera if you please…" Purple said pointing to the left of Todd.

He did nothing but spit into the camera lens.

"I will say nothing for your audience Irkin scum all I will say is if I had a thermo nuclear bomb on me now I will detonate it right here. Go ahead a kill me and broadcast it. I have nothing left for you to bargain with me you have taken my love away from me. Head this I will kill all of you my memory will linger on, freedom is the right for all sentient beings. I will not apologize for what my men and I have done nor will I ever give them up. Where one of us will fall, twenty more will take its place the seams of your empire is unraveling." Todd spat at the Irkin leaders only to have a series of guards pin him to the ground and beat him.

Laughing at this, the Tallest made a gesture to remove him from their sight. Dragging him away the rest of the group saw the look on Todd's face…total rage.

"Now where were we…oh yes the execution of Todd Casil will occur as soon as we extract the information that we need from him to allow us to cleanse any remaining Resisti members throughout the galaxy." Purple said as the guards and the rest of the crowd began to cheer.

"Let it be known that the grandmaster behind the downfall of Casil is INVADER ZIM!" at the mention of his name made the auditorium silent.

Stepping forward Zim stood next to the Tallest.

"He will be the overseer of Impending Doom 2 and with that his rank of invader is restored and all slander stopped." Red said.

"Speak to you public Zim so that we go through with our mission." Purple said.

Zim walking towards the center of the room trusted his arms outward and smiled.

"FELLOW IRKIN'S HEAR ME AND KNOW THAT WITH I ZIM AT THE FORFROUNT OF IMPENDING DOOM 2 THERE WILL BE NO STOPPING US, ALL OF OUR ENEMYS WILL BE BORED OUT. ALL HAIL THE IRKIN EMPIRE ALL HAIL THE TALLEST!" the crowed exploded with cheer.

ALL HAIL THE TALLEST ALL HAIL THE TALLEST!

Once the cheering died down and the prisoners were brought down to the prison. The Tallest were summoned to see The Great Throbbing Thought.

Normally the Tallest dreaded to talk to the true leader of the Irkin Empire but on this festive location the actually wanted to talk to him. As for usual the Tallest took their long ride down the elevator to the chamber of G.T.T. Once inside they gave him their formal greeting.

"My master all is going to plan. Even better than we thought Zim contacted us with the location to find where Casil was so we didn't even need Tak to capture him." Red said very enthusiastically.

The huge brain sparked and fizzed then telepathically responded.

"Something is hindering my foresight of the future. Perhaps Zim is that hindrances once you are done getting the information out of Casil kill Zim that is an order." G.T.T said.

"Yes my master." They said in unison.

"It has already begun."


	8. Jail Time

_**Chapter 8**_

Riding the elevator down to the prison felt like an eternity to Johnny and the rest of the group. Although descending into the unknown was something he was familiar but this was completely different. The elevator was large enough to accommodate the entire group including Todd who was completely covered in blood and bruises. All the while under that stress something began to happen to him the voices of the "Wall" and the "Doughboys" began to resonate throughout his mind. Knowing that he was falling into the madness again and if he was consumed by it again he will be unable to control what will happen to his cellmate if it isn't Devi. Looking about he saw that everyone was incredibly upset, on the verge of breaking down. He knew he had to try and ignore the voices and hold it together for his friends.

"Nny are you ok you look _troubled_." Devi whispered troubled because she knew what was going on she knew it in his eyes.

Nothing was said the entire ride down to the cellblock until they came to the ground floor.

"Forward prisoners your new home awaits." A guard said pushing them forward.

Devi turned around and saw Todd still on the elevator still with two guards on either side of him.

"Why isn't he coming with us where are you taking him?" Devi said moving towards him.

A guard grabbed her arm and shoved her back toward the rest of the group.

"You will never see you leader again we are going to have our fun with him until he gives us what we need." He said as the elevator doors closed.

The guards escorted them down the cell block it was truly a depressing sight. Although it was a typical jail house type rows and rows of cells reminded them all of the Durge's cell area. Coming up to 2 cells the guards halted them.

"Males in that cell there." One guard said.

Pushing Dib and Johnny they stumbled into a cell while Zita and Devi began to tear up. Dib reached out to his wife while Johnny did the same.

"Dev I love you…"

"Zita I love…" Dib tried to say as the force field closed silencing him.

"Enjoy your new stay here scum and don't worry we will occasionally have our FUN with you all over time….especially your females." Dib and Johnny ran up to the force field and banged on it.

"IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH MY WIFE I WILL RIP OUT YOUR ENTRAILS AND USE THEM AS REINS TO RIDE YOUR BURING BODY TO HADES BELOW!" Johnny said.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Dib said banging on it.

The guards laughed and walked away and took the girls down further into the cell block to leave them all there screaming behind.

Hours pass while Zita sat in a corner of her cell crying even though the guards did nothing to them what was done to them they might as well have raped them. Not only could she even speak to Dib but she couldn't even see him for they took several turns and went further and further into the cell block. Covering her face in her hands she wept and wept into her hands. She knew that she was probably going to die in this cell but worst of all she was never going to see Dib again.

Devi was also sulking in a corner more afraid for Dib than her own well-being for he was in an enclosed room with Johnny. She knew that he was growing more and more unstable by the moment she saw it by the look on his face. Without her to calm him down there will be no telling what he may do. Perhaps he will do nothing but that is a chance she is not willing to take.

"_God fucking damn it….how did everything go so wrong_?" Devi whispered to herself.

Turning around Devi saw that Zita was sobbing so she decided to go over there and comfort her. Placing an arm around her Devi sat next to Zita and attempted to sooth her.

"Its going to be ok Z you'll see Dib probably has a plan to get us out of here, after all he is a genius right Gaz you're his brother tell her." Devi said looking over to Gaz who was just staring out into the cell block. For a moment she said nothing but eventually she turned around her face emotionless.

"All with be over soon, no need for anymore tears hope is for the weak willed." Gaz simply said and turned to continue to stare out into nothing.

Her conjecture only made Devi and Zita to sob.

Back in Dib and Johnny's cell the mood was no more different Dib was next to the force field door attempting to break it with his watch computer apparently the only thing the Irkin guards never took from him. The task will have to find the exact wave length the field is operating on and hack into it and hopefully disengage it. Perhaps the reason why they left him with that watch is to get amusement in watching him attempt to break the field. The wave lengths for light are in the hundreds of millions it may take weeks to break it. Weeks are what they don't have looking back to his watch from time to time he saw only a day and a half left to save the earth.

Johnny on the other hand was also trying to break something…his madness over him that was exploding through his subconscious and pouring into his consciousness. Not knowing what this will hold for Dib for good or ill he did not want to chance anything. Currently he sat on the cot in the cell and just focused on what Dib was doing, Hoping that nothing will push him into that darkness again.

"Hey dude I don't know how long this may take we may never get out of here…" Dib said.

"Relinquish your control Dib the illusion of it is something that was programed into you. Allow yourself to reprogram and don't conform to the fear of losing control there is no such thing as control." Johnny said with his head looking up and his eyes still on Dib.

"What are you talking about Johnny I'm doing this to get us back to our wives and so we can save the Earth." Dib said.

"Love is a fragile thing so fragile that it having it is a practice in futility. Everything comes to an end, everything dies even stars die. Soon we will be a part of that grand conclusion and all will be as one." Johnny said still looking at him in that creepy fashion.

Saying nothing Dib saw the look in his eyes it was as before back on Earth and on the Dirge. The look of madness there were no light in his eyes just darkness. Dib knew the best thing will be to just continue with his work and just ignore the growing madman behind him.

Hour's pass of the clock for both cells felling like an hour might as well be days for all they did was sit around and do nothing.

Of course on the other hand Todd was down in the deepest part of the ship in a room that looked like a hospital room. Todd was strapped to a chair that was extended to that he was laid sprawled out. Most of his clothes were removed for his pants letting the guards get a good view of all the scars on his body. Every scar had a story and a death behind it from his days at the gladiatorial arena. Getting used to his surroundings he knew why he was there, one word and one word only "information".

"You won't get me to tell you how to disarm the planetary defenses at Vort." Todd said looking up into the ceiling.

"Don't worry human we will get what we need from you one way or another."

A doctor looking Irkin moved up to Todd and placed a hand on him. Staring at him Todd knew what was coming next.

"Mister Casil before I begin I will give you one more chance to tell us the codes for the defenses. Now do you have anything to say to save yourself from this?" the doctor said.

"Very well I do have something to say come closer so that I can whisper it to you." Todd said.

Leaning towards him the doctor keenly paid attention on what he was going to say. He did say something however it wasn't what he wanted to hear it was a huge wade of spit into his face.

"How's that I can run it by you again, Irkin scum." Todd said while he was laughing.

The doctor rubbed his face and went over to a table that was filled with strange horrible devices.

"As you wish." The doctor said holding a needle.

Bracing himself Todd prepared for what was coming next the doctor neared him and shoved the needle into his neck.

"The fluid that is beginning to work its way into your system is a powerful serum that will force you to answer any question truthfully for if you don't a failsafe in the design will activate every pain receptors in your body and cause them to produce well…PAIN!" the doctor said.

His heart was racing at the premise of this but he knew that if let them win and gave them the codes or if he let out even a single moan or whine they have won.

"Now what are the codes for Vort's planet defenses?" The doctor said.

"Fuck you." Todd said.

Just then a surge of pain starting from the furthest extremities extended towards the rest of his body. It was the worst pain he has ever felt in his life he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes hard. The doctor along with the 3 guards began to laugh at this.

"Imagine the worst pain you have ever felt and have it flowing over your entire body, now take that pain and amplify it a hundred times…oh wait you don't need to imagine it." The doctor was still laughing as Todd was writing in pain.

After a few moments the pain stopped and Todd was able to think again about something other than the pain.

"Now what are the codes for Vort's planet defenses?" the doctor said grinning.

"I can't wait until I get to kill you!" the pain stared up again this time even more intense.

Clenching his teeth Todd was on fire the pain was almost unbearable he opened his eyes for a moment and saw no doctor no guards only a single form…Vadonia. She stood over him smiling there was a moment that Todd thought that he was dead but he could still feel the pain. She knelt before him and whispered in his ear.

"You must fight Todd you must fight." She said leaving Todd to fight the pain.

Once again the pain stopped leaving Todd again a heap of mess on the chair.

"This can all stop if you answer the question, now what are the codes for Vort's planetary defenses?" The doctor said again.

"Ok I'll give you the codes…oops I just forgot them." Surging pain flowed through him again nearly making him cry out.


	9. Breaking the bonds part 1

_**Chapter 9**_

Unknown time passed by Dib as he was constantly working on the door. Looking at his watch only gave him more and more dread only a few hours remain to get out of here kill Tak and escape alive, very feasible plan if you don't say. All the while Dib would look behind him to see what Johnny was doing every now and then every time he got more and more disturbed. Occasionally Johnny would use his own blood draw faces into the wall which he began to talk to.

"Dib, do you remember what I was saying before about the futility of love and life. I know that you were attempting to ignore that I was here the whole time in fear of me." Johnny said in his creepy tone of his voice.

"I'm not afraid Johnny I'm just focused on the task at hand." Dib said getting more and more worried.

"Do you believe that if you successfully open that door you will prove me wrong…ACK…Dib don't look me in the eye whatever you do just agree with me…ACK…and with opening that door you will reclaim your love." Johnny said twitching at times, he was battling himself.

"Yes I do I believe that." Dib said ignoring Johnny's warning.

"I envy your conviction. Tell you what I'll give a good 60 seconds to open that door." Johnny said.

"Why what happens in a minute?" Dib said getting afraid.

"What happens nothing don't worry…ACK…YES WORRY…ACK…no don't worry…ACK…yes do hurry up and get that door please for GOD'S SAKE…ACK…GOD THERE IS NO GOD!" Johnny said at war with himself.

"Jesus Fuck…" Dib said getting back to his task.

50 seconds

Dib was doomed there is no way he is going to open this door in time.

40 seconds

He found another wave signature now to hack it.

30 seconds

God damn why didn't he upgrade his watch it was going so slow.

20 seconds

Johnny was nearing him with a look of ecstasy and madness

10 seconds

9

8

7

It was finished now to try the wavelength on the door this had to work.

6

5

4

3

Entering the codes a beam came from his watch to the door.

2

1

Darkness, Dib knew the code wasn't going to work but there was no pain what so ever. Now at first then his eyes adjusted to the darkness to revel the door unbarred by a force field and the entire cell block in darkness. Suddenly behind him a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Wow look at that and what I was going to do to you. I'm almost never proven wrong and when I am I act humbly I believe as you believe Dib I'll give you back Johnny…ACK… good work Dib." Johnny said patting Dib on the shoulder.

"For a second there I almost shit myself." They both laughed as they left the cell keeping to the corners.

An alarm broke out causing several guards to patrol the area.

"ATTENSION THERE IS A MINOR POWER OUTAGE IN THE CELL BLOCK AREA NOT TO WORRY POWER WILL BE RESTORED MOMENTARY." A voice said over the loudspeaker.

Two guards patrolled down a corridor wearing night vision goggles and holding laser rifles.

"So Zip what are you doing after our shift is over, as for me I'm going to head for the bar and having a drink." One guard said.

"Perhaps I will join you Pez I am in the mood for some drinks let's finish up this corridor here and go clock out." Zip said looking towards the corridor.

As soon as they reached the corner something jumped out at them. Zip and Pez didn't even have time to let out a shot. Whoever it was grabbed them by the neck and twisted leaving Pez and Zip lifeless on the floor.

"Ok let us find the girls before the lights come back on." Dib said picking up the goggles and tossing Johnny a pair.

"Got to let you know Dib been a long time since I snapped a neck." Dib giggled a bit but still slightly weirded out.

Grabbing rifles they head down the corridor to continue their search for Devi Zita and Gaz. Every cell they came to held aliens and the force fields were still on. This may pose a problem for it took so long to open their cell. Instead of calling out their names they decided to just find their cell and blow the door open.

Running down several corridors they finally came to their destination. They looked into the cell to find the girls looking about confused and blind from the darkness.

"Devi Zita Gaz stand back we are getting you out of there." Johnny said holding his rifle pointing at the side of the wall of the cell.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS DID THIS?" Zita said clearly with tears in her voice.

"Actually it was Dib hacking into his cell door apparently it also knocked out the lights." Johnny said.

"I knew we could count on you Dib hurry up and blow this door open." Devi said.

Not needing to ask them twice they raised their guns and blasted the side of the door until it sparked and the force field fell.

As soon as the field felled the lights came back on to reveal both Zita and Devi grabbing their husbands and hugging them very tightly. Gaz on the other hand just walked past them with a pleased look on her face.

"Let's get the fuck out of here we need to get off this ship." Gaz said walking towards where the elevator was.

"We can't leave Todd behind and what about Tak have you forgot that we only have about an hour left to kill her and save the Earth." Gaz turned around and gave Dib one of her patented evil looks.

"Fuck Earth I'm going to the hanger bay and see if I can commandeer a ship and fuck off out here if anyone wants to come with me speak now or just shut the fuck up." Gaz said standing in the elevator.

"We don't have time for this Gaz you're not taking that elevator." Dib said.

"I want asking." The last thing she said before the doors closed.

"Don't you think that we should go after her?" Devi said.

Zita and Dib both held their hands up and smiled.

"If there is one thing I know about Gaz is that she can take care of herself. She will find a ship we should be worried for anyone in her way." Zita said chuckling a bit.

Back in the "operating room" Todd was still under the effects of the truth serum for he has endured every drop the doctor had to give to him so far. Every second under the pain was as though it may as well be a day. So under a whole day under this he may as well have lived for a thousand life times over and over again. After a while he only answered the doctor's question with a grunt for he had no strength for a word. Knowing that there is going to be no way even if he did give the codes up he couldn't even say them. With his homing beacon destroyed there is no way for a rescue under the commands he gave to Lard-Nar to come and get him after a day of no contact. He was going to die here that much was for sure but not alone to his side the whole time was Vadonia smiling giving him courage.

"So Mr. Casil you are testing my patience. Although your will is incredibly strong I have grown tired of you." The doctor walked over to the counter on the other side of the room and grabbed a saw.

"I suppose we will have to go with plan B and just remove your brain and have our tech experts post all images from your brain and force it to give us what we want." Turning on the saw the doctor neared Todd.

"Suppose the Tallest won't get their show after all but we will make dude killing your friends." Standing over him the doctor lowered the saw but something stopped him it was a hard object at the back of his head.

"Drop the saw now or ill blow your fucking head off." Said a voice from behind the doctor.

Doing as he was told the doctor dropped the saw and turned around to see who was treating him. Looking into the eyes of Dib, he was holding his laser rifle. Peering over him the doctor looked about to see every guard dead and unarmed.

"Back away and we may let you live." The doctor did as he was told while Johnny walked over to the heap that was Todd.

Reaching him Johnny stood over Todd who was just lying there nearly motionless.

"Todd are you ok it's me Johnny we're here to rescue you. Get up so that we can get out of here." Johnny said holding his hand out to help Todd up.

Dazed from the experience of being tortured for a day Todd looked to see Vadonia standing before him yet again but this time she wasn't alone a man came into focus.

"Todd get up we need to get out of here…." Johnny said holding his hand out.

"Could I be dead…?" Todd whispered that sounded like it hurt.

"Far from death my friend, now take my hand."

"Of course my friend." Todd took Johnny's hand and stood up and gave the doctor a slight look.

Speechless the doctor backed up against the wall and held his hands up in defense.

"I…I...I was just doing my job….p…p…please don't kill me." The doctor stuttered under fear.

Limping up to him Todd was furious by what was done to him over the past few tormenting hours all of his rage was pouring out of him. Getting more and more enraged because he could not cause the pain he gave him. Placing both of his hands on either side of the doctor's face Todd whispered in his ear.

"So am I Irkin scum." His thumbs drove themselves into the Irkin doctors eyes while he screamed.

Relishing in this Todd twisted both his hands and broke the doctor's neck and dropped him to the floor.

Everyone stared at Todd doing this a bit horrified by this but still kept their cool.

"Now let us get the fuck out of here." Blood drenched hands Todd walked out of the room.


	10. Breaking the bonds part 2

_**Chapter 11**_

Keeping together the group kept blacking out light fixtures to remain in darkness running with Todd leading knowing the way to where they didn't know. Hopefully they got to where they needed to go and soon for time is something they don't have the luxury of having. Todd led them to an elevator that was heavily guarded they kept to a corner out of sight.

"This elevator leads to the CPU of the Massive if I can get into it I can disarm the ship's defenses. Without them my army will be able to take this ship down." Todd said to the group.

"But how many other ships are escorting the Massive just taking out the ships defenses won't be enough. Even if there are only a small escort how long before the ship will call forth the entire Irkin fleet." Dib said knowing that he was making sense.

"Of course that is where you all will come into play. As soon as I am done there will be several alarms going off and the entire ship will go into a frenzy doing that you all will go and take the ship's bridge and destroy the communication station. After that the Tallest will attend to it personally with Tak and Zim. But don't fret I will be along shortly whatever happens this ends now." The group stared at him at this notion.

"How are we supposed to take the bridge of the IRKIN FLAGSHIP Todd with the Tallest there and Tak and now Zim? How do you suppose we accomplish that?" Devi said.

Todd only grinned at this.

"From what you have told me Gaz has already departed from you guys and is taking the initiative to find a way out of here. By the looks of her she has great distaste for Earth and is just accepting the probable inevitability of it being destroyed."

"I know she is broken hearted because of Zim. But this is no time for a lecture Todd." Dib said.

"No it isn't the Tallest are hardly ever out of their quarters so taking the bridge should be easy Tak is in her quarters waiting to get a chance to kill the Tallest and take command all I'm saying is take the fucking initiative." Todd said going around the corner and killing the two guards that stood near the elevator.

Todd saluted them as he got into the elevator.

"Wait for the alarm to sound if you want to save your planet." The doors closed behind him leaving the group to wait.

"How long should we just stand here and wait…not going to lie this kind of sucks we don't have time to wait." Zita said folding her arms.

"I suppose until the alarm goes off and we then under the cover of chaos take the bridge." Dib said leaning against the wall.

Peering again obsessively at his watch to see how long they had left and every time he got more and more devastated. 2 hours left that was it only two hours to save Earth? Everyone was getting more and more uneasy as time flew by knowing that taking the bridge may prove fatal and even stupid. Perhaps Todd was indeed crazy and just wanted to go out with a bang and has no other means.

"Madness…" Devi said sitting by the elevator doors.

"What do you mean Dev?" Johnny said knowing for well what she meant by that everyone did.

"What if someone comes along and finds us standing here like Zim or worse Tak they must be just walking about the ship. Oh and let's not forget the bodies back in the cell block someone has got to have found them by now, that power outage must be over. Fuck Todd and you know what fuck Earth maybe Gaz had the right idea and just run away and just live on. I don't want to die for any asshole back on Earth and to be honest with you most of the population needs to be exterminated…" Devi was in a middle of a long overdue rant a rant that she was hoping to never get into but she has had enough of this nonsense.

On the other hand Dib personally couldn't believe his ears this speech from Gaz would be expected and she even said it sometimes but from Devi? This sent Dib on a tirade he couldn't believe that Devi was ready to lose their planet.

"Are you being serious right now Devi my Dad is on Earth are you saying that you want him to die also?" Dib said walking up to her.

"No that's not what I mean I'm just saying I don't want to die to save a bunch of assholes on the planet. I love your Dad I just wish that we can save just him." Devi said getting very defensive.

"Don't you think that I wish that too but in order to do that we need to save the rest of those assholes." Dib said beginning to pace back and forth.

Just then a loud series of alarms broke out along with a voice over the intercom a very familiar voice.

"ATTENTION ALL IRKIN SKUM ABOARD THIS SHIP AND BELOW. YOUR REIGN IS AT AN END BY THE HANDS OF CASIL THE DESTROYER!" his voice booming very triumphantly giving the group the signal to go and take the bridge.

Running towards where they would find a lift to the bridge they came across several guards.

"IT'S THE PRISONERS KILL THEM!" on guards yelled.

Without even thinking, using his skills at free running Dib ran towards them and kicked off the wall to deliver a powerful kick to the face of the very same guard that ordered the attack on them sending him to the ground. Immediately after he landed Dib threw himself on the floor in order to dodge the incoming fire from the remaining guards.

Laser blasts wizzed by the group as they narrowly dodged them. Zita ran at full speed and threw herself into a slide as if she was sliding into home plate. With the laser rifle they she got from back in the cell block she fired and killed two guards leaving only two left.

Somehow Johnny pulled out what looked like a butchers hook and lunged at the first guard who fired madly again somehow missing him at point blank range. Devi on the other hand simply just blasted the last guard killing him just as Johnny drove the hook into the guard's neck painfully killing him.

Dib finished off the guard he kicked by snapping his neck afterward he looked around and saw everyone standing there unharmed with several guards dead around them.

"Wow we did all this, and you were worried Devi that we couldn't even make it to the elevators." Zita said with adrenaline still coursing through her veins.

They laughed manically from the heat of the moment and Devi gave Zita a playful middle finger only to place it in her mouth look and Johnny and slowly suck on it. Johnny said nothing of course but grin insanely at her. Reaching the elevator Dib and Zita began to begin a heated make out session once in the elevator so did Devi and Johnny.

Her hands running up and down him Dib was in a void not knowing how he got there or why. What's happening this was no time for this he had to break free from whatever had a hold of him. But it felt so good to just let go and be free like this. Using all his might Dib pushed Zita away and they both left the void.

"Oh my god what the fuck just happened?" Dib said breathless.

"My apologies Dib you have just tasted some of my well gift I should say. When my life is threatened something happens to me I give off a kind of lucky aura giving me exponential odds of success I can manifest any object I wish to use at the time. Of course there is a side effect emotion go unchecked for example rage and lust become a near uncontrollable drive. Apparently my loved ones can also be affected think of this as a kind of bonus." Johnny said.

"How in God's name did you get that from?" Dib said.

"God has nothing to do with it I was able to do that after I died and the world reset." The group said nothing.

"But why couldn't you use it to fight the tallest when they destroyed our ship?" Zita said confused.

"Unfortunately it's random and I can't really control it." Johnny said.

"Well I hope it kicks in again once we reach the top floor." Devi said.

Hearts pounding everyone was scared to death of what was going to happen at the top but they were ready just as the elevator stopped they grabbed their guns and positioned themselves to fly out of the elevator guns blazing the moment the doors opened.

BING the doors opened.

Charging out of the elevator like bulls through a shoot the group ran into the bridge guns pointed at the ready. For a moment time seemed to stand still from all the adrenaline coursing through their veins but it passed when they realized that their job was already done for them before they even got there.

Bodies littered the floor; everywhere they looked there was another dead Irkin, blood was everywhere and to top it all off there was something in the center of the room that caught their eye. Two very large very dead Irkin were decapitated in the center of the bridge their vestments only concluded to one thing THE TALLEST ARE DEAD.

"How, what is going on I don't understand….oh no." before Dib could turn around a very familiar aura enveloped both him and the rest of the group heading their movements.

"My my my what do we have here, it looks like you all arrived on time just like Zim said you would didn't you Zim?" A voice said from behind them.

"Yeah as predictable as ever aren't you Dib?" Zim said walking up to face him.

Eyes full of hate betrayal and just murderous intent Dib struggled to free himself from the force field holding him in place.

"Got to say you arrived just in time for my coronation to godhood." Tak said coming into view.

Stepping towards the lifeless and headless bodies of the Tallest she gave a slight lap around the bodies with her arms behind her back. Kneeling down Tak picked up both of the Tallest's heads and tossed them across the room.

"Heh ha ha ha Hah at last my moment is finally at hand. All will come crumbling down as I make myself god and remake the universe." Tak began to spin about the center of the room like a top.

Zim just stood there holding his sidearm with his arms crossed. Behind him was Dib whom was completely unable to move struggled with all of his might to get out of the force field. If only he could get out of this he would rip Zim apart. Looking out of the corner of his eye he could see Zita full of hatred herself. Never in the years that he was known her has Dib ever seen that kind of fury before…except for Gaz.

Stepping toward the center console of the bridge Tak began to start up every single screen and set every camera on herself.

"Now all I need now is our final guest." Tak said as soon as she finished the elevator doors opened again to reveal six Irkin guards and in the center was a very beat up and near death Todd Casil.

They tossed him into the room landing between Zim and Tak with a wet thud.

"Welcome Casil I suppose you have sent our coordinates to your armada and if I happen to put the view on screen we will see several hundred ships coming out of hyperspace ready to attack us. (She kneeled down to him and rolled him on his side so that she can speak with him face to face) That is your plan isn't it Todd to call your men and have these humans here take the bridge so that we cannot call for reinforcements." She straddled him and placed both of her hands on his face.

"Truly a brilliant plan Todd if not for a little snag…if you would enlighten them Zim." Tak said looking back to Zim who stepped forward.

"You have all been tapped with micro cameras this whole time Tak and I have known everything you have said or done this entire time you were here." He walked over to them Dib and everyone's eyes were filled with hate.

"Guards when I release the field hold them down and let them enjoy what is going to happen next." Zim said letting the field disperse.

The group fell to their knees and was held down by the guards.

"ZIM I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING COWARD!" Dib screamed but was silenced by a punch to his side.

"DIB, oh god I just hope that Dib gets tired from ripping you to pieces so that I can have a piece you fucker." Zita said with hateful tears in her eyes.

Johnny and Devi said nothing but just looked at Zim with madness in their eyes. Zim said nothing and turned his back on them.

Just then something shook the ship with a large amount of force. Knowing immediately what it was Tak ran to the main computer console and turned the front screen on. Outside were several hundred ships firing on the Massive.

"On schedule as expected." Tak said opening a channel to the Irkin armada.

Quickly a voice from the other end came forth.

"Irkin Armada commander Gip awaiting orders."

"Accept these coordinates and jump here immediately the Massive is under attack." Tak shut the channel off and went back to the console turning the cameras on.

"I want this transmission on all frequencies and all screens." Tak said.

Grabbing Todd Tak tossed him into the main computer console. Grabbing him Tak trusted her head at him delivering a brutal head butt. Blood flew from his mouth as she dropped him to the floor. Everyone was yelling a screaming for him under his beating. Bending down to the floor Tak knelt before Todd and ran her tongue over his wounds. Seizing his neck Tak slammed him against the screen.

"I want you to watch your men die because you failed…how much more painful is it that another person will die because of you. First it was Vadonia and now it's your men." Tak began to laugh as Todd face grew and grew in rage.

Cameras lowered down before them as they finally turned on. Suddenly Tak turned around and faced the cameras pinning Todd to the floor.

"Attention my fellow Irkins a tragedy has befell us a few moments ago the Resisti leader Todd Casil has escaped from our holding cell and with the help of his comrades (the cameras turned to Dib and the rest of the group) murdered our beloved Tallest." Tak allowed a moment to let the news sink in.

"I have the leader with me right now and his armada at this moment is being destroyed by our reinforcements. I have taken command of the Massive and being the senior Invader I move to become the new leader of the Irkin Empire. As my first act I will broadcast the slow death of Todd Casil at my hand." Tak got off of Todd and kicked him hard in the face.

The force of the blow was so great Todd got lifted off the ground and flew against the screen. Blood flew from his face as he hit the screen.

"Good Todd bleed it looks really good for the viewers." Tak said delivering another series of beatings on him.

Suddenly on queue outside a large mass of Irkin ships flew out of hyperspace and began to attack the Resisti armada. All the group could do is just brace themselves for the end.


	11. The Bonds are Broken

_**Chapter 11**_

Holding his ground Todd knew that he was going to die. Whether or not Tak was just toying with him and is going to just shoot him or was she going to beat him to death was uncertain. Fortunately what is certain is that outside his men were being slaughtered and there was nothing he could do about it. Everything was falling apart it seemed that as soon as they got a step ahead by breaking out of jail they were already 10 steps behind Tak. Nothing else mattered to him now all he wanted to do was to just kill her once and for all. Of course it was easier said than done Tak was a far better hand to hand combatant that he ever could be and no to mention he was half dead getting deader by the minute. Every punch and kick dealt to him was as if an atom bomb went off in front of him. Out of everything he had left to throw at her it just wasn't enough he was going to die at her hands.

Johnny this whole time was looking into himself wondering why his strange ability if you would call it did not activate to save him and his friends. Perhaps it was a one and done deal and he couldn't do it again. Coming back to reality Johnny looked at Devi and just hung his head knowing that there was nothing he could do the bonds these guards had them in were too strong, even if he was able to channel his madness as break the bonds of the guard the rest would just kill Devi and the rest of them. For the first time in his life Johnny was worried.

Devi looked at Zita who looked for a moment like she was crying but a closer look revealed a face of rage. She was still crying but there were fury in her eyes. It seemed that if the tears were acid. It was been a long time since she was seen a face like that and it seems fitting that before she died she would see it again.

Ecstasy pure ecstasy that is what she felt now every punch felt as though she was being penetrated. Loving every minute of this Tak wished that she could make it last forever, with every blow she could sense he as nearing death better to end it now and get back to more important things like becoming a god.

"Zim do me a favor and hand my destiny to me if you will." Tak said holding Todd's neck with her hand.

The guards holding the group became curious as to what they were talking about but decided not to speak out against their new leader Tak.

Out of Zim's P.A.K came a bright flash of almost every color you can imagine all at once filling the room. Everyone shielded their eyes for a moment until they got used to the brightness. Once their eyes adjusted what Zim held in his hand was a true marvel to behold. Whatever it was it was preserved in a jar the center of the jar held a small blue black stone. The stone itself kept no shape it kind of disturbed the order the eye would perceive. Around the stone was a strange form of energy that surrounded the stone like electrons surrounding an atom.

"Behold all four parts of the big bang in true unison. The heart of a black hole, dark matter, a quasar pulse and the heart of a galaxy. With them in perfect balance they will give the wielder unlimited power. I alone will make our rule over the entire universe absolute." Tak said taking the glass jar and held it into the air.

Zita turned to Dib who just had a hopeless look on his face. Knowing for sure that this is going to be the end for them, guessing they had only minutes left he turned to Zita and just shook his head.

"At least Gaz made it out babe." Zita said.

"Yeah I wish I could have told her goodbye…I do love her I wish I could have told her that. She will take care of herself she will be able to survive." Dib said looking toward Zita.

"She loved you to Dib she is going to be just fine." Just then Zim stepped forward.

"Don't worry humans you will see Gaz again very soon." Hearing this Dib began to tear up but his anger burned them away.

Lifting Todd to his feet Tak held the jar in her hands prepared to open it.

"Now, comes the part where you die but before I do allow me to show you what your failure has routed a coming of a GOD." Tak grabbed the lid and opened it.

Suddenly as if by fate a voice cried out "NOW GIR!" and there was a huge squeal that rang throughout the entire ship that sounded so familiar to the group. After the squeal all of the computer screens turned to reveal a little robots face smiling.

"ACTIVATING ZG DOOM SEQUENCE NOW!" as soon as he was finished speaking the entire ship began to roll on its axis sending everyone flying about the bridge.

Tak was airborne for a moment she could see all her plans coming true but now she was flying through the air seeing her destiny fall out of her hands and to the far end of the room. Everyone was flailing about as the ship spun around until finally the ship stopped moving causing everyone to fall to the floor. With her superior senses Tak saw the jar falling in front of her, acting as fast as she could she jumped towards the jar. Her mind racing a million things going through it mostly "how could this be happening" but all she needed to do now was to just catch the jar. As her fingers just reached the jar she wanted to grab it but all she did was push it away from her casing it to hit the floor and shatter into a million pieces. Immediately the jars contents reacted to the force of the impact and caused a micro black hole which swallowed the small amount of the dark matter and vanished into nothingness as soon as it appeared. She lay there unmoving and with her eyes wide open…why why why.

Gir spoke again over the speakers as loud and a gleeful as before.

"CONCLUDING ZG DOOM SEQUENCE NOW SENDING WORM CLUSTER…GOODBYE MASTER." Gir said as his image disappeared from the screen.

Everyone that was there was confused and dizzy from what is happening. What was happening, a moment ago all that they were was coming to an end then someone called upon Gir for all they knew who was dead and now they are on the ground getting to their feet.

Dib looked to his side and saw Johnny who was now unrestrained and holding a pole arm the blade looked like something he didn't want to come up against Dib knew his ability was truly in effect. Johnny spun the pole arm around and cut the groups bonds freeing them.

No words were exchanged just actions the group spun around and took advantage from the confusion. The first in action was Johnny jumping into the fray spinning his pole arm and catching a guard in the neck severing his head. Up next was Dib who spun a back kick knocking a guard's weapon out of his hand which was combined with a butterfly kick knocking him to the ground which gave Dib the time he needed to grab the rifle and fired. Looking to his right Dib saw that the girls did the same and now it's time for a little payback.

"Turn and face me Zim its time for me to end this." Dib said taking aim with his rifle.

Zim faced Dib who had a small little smirk on his face seemingly unafraid of this strange turn of events. Dib didn't know who sent that Gir message or whatever it was that saved them and it didn't really matter for all he knew it was Todd's men. All that did matter is that he was going to kill Zim once and for all.

Suddenly a hand landed in his rifle and lowered it to the floor. Dib looked into the eyes of someone who was certain was dead GAZ.

"What are you going to do Dib kill the person responsible for saving your life, what do you think ZG Doom Sequence means Zim and Gaz, Zim was on our side the whole time we both knew that Tak was going to contact the Tallest so we both needed a plan. So back when Zim and I were in his quarters Zim had a feeling that she just gave herself over too easy therefore Zim went to Tak and told her that he will help her acquire the pieces of the Big Bang while we were incarcerated. With the tallest in the position that she would want them in Tak would without hesitation kill them and wait for you guys to show up." She said stepping between the both of them; Dib said nothing he just ran over and hugged his sister.

'Got to say Gaz and Zim you have me very surprised a brutal plan such as that would undoubtedly work with no problem. So what was that on the computer screen and what just happened?" Todd said limping toward them.

"That was Gir I had a backup file that Gaz modified that…." Zim began to talk.

Johnny was beginning to calm himself when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He knew what it was when his _gift_ kicked in time slowed down to a crawl. Looking at her clear as day he saw who she was targeting, it was Todd out of the confusion of everything that is happening the battle outside and what just happened on board here everyone must have forgot about her. Knowing what he had to do there was no other choice time was beginning to speed up. Running up to him Johnny grabbed him and flung him out of the way. Time sped up to regular time and the blast hit him knocking him back down.

Devi saw what was happening but she couldn't stop herself from just staring and not acting, but when the green blast hit her husband square in the chest knocking him back and away from everyone the reality of the situation stuck her like what just happened to her husband.

"OH MY GOD NOOOOOO!" Devi screamed as she slid to his side her face full of tears.

Leaping to the side everyone looked and saw Tak standing there laughing.

"DROP THE GUN DIB I DOUGHT YOU WANT YOUR MATE HERE TO BE NEXT." Dib did as he was told and took a quick look at his watch. 2 minutes left they had to do something now.

Todd stepped forward holding what looked like a small picture frame. His eyes burning embers of hate and fury, his body still in pain from the beating but now renewed with new vigor. Behind him Johnny was spitting up blood and gasping for air his state of being reminded him of too many friends that died and most of all Vadonia.

"I got to say Zim your plan was brilliant but there is one hitch that you didn't count on…I'M GODDAMN INVADER TAK YOU FOOLS!" She said.

"By the way what were you trying to accomplish hoping to kill me with that little ship ride you sent us on?" Tak said but this only made Zim laugh.

"No Tak I killed you already even if you do kill us all right now I still win, you see once that message that Gaz and I devised was unfortunately Gir's swan song. As the message ended what was left of Gir is gone forever but his death delivered a mass worm cluster that was sent into the mind of Great Throbbing Thought and through his mass telepathy it was sent over the whole Irkin Empire." Zim said looking very pleased with himself.

"What is this worm cluster do Zim produce you stupid face over every Irkins P.A.K and play one of your rants." Tak said beginning to laugh.

"Actually it's a signal that will permanently shut down every P.A.K online throughout the system so no matter what you do to us you will die in 5 minutes and by my calculations Earth only has 1 and a half minutes so Muh ha ha ha ha ha I AM ZIM!" Zim began to laugh and so did Gaz.

"You're a fool Zim you are going to die too." Tak said.

"No you see it only attacks Irkin Invaders and all the war personal which interestingly enough is the entire race from birth. Which of both I am not, my designation is still FRYCOOK." Zim began to laugh again.

Back on the floor Devi who was with Johnny Dib and Zita was on his side he was fading fast. Johnny looked towards Devi and put a hand on her face and attempted to smile but it faded to a grimace of pain. Devi grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"So Tak what are you going to do now." Todd said stepping up to her whom had a face of fury.

"Even if I die here now Todd there will be yet another hole in your pathetic life you see I am all you have left. I am your only reason left to live you have nothing else you little insect. If you kill me who will you be without me Todd?" Tak said raising her gun to fire at him, Todd looked at her he was exhausted but had just enough to finish this.

"Time to find out." Todd said as he raised the picture frame and pressed a small button on it turning it into a knife the size of a Bowie knife with a sound like TWANG.

Firing the pistol Tak knew that Todd was done for she just waited for the blast to hit him. Not only did it not hit him but he dodged it his movements reminded her when he was back in the gladiatorial arenas. She aimed and fired again this time Toss was quicker he threw the knife it spun through the air like a Frisbee. Something hit her in the chest she looked down to see the hilt of the blade sticking out, purple blood started to flow out of the wound. Peering at the hilt of the blade she saw the remnants of the picture frame that was once the knife. It was an image of Todd and Vadonia it was truly clever of Todd sneaking it onboard the ship. Why was this happening all she wanted to rule the universe everything was going according to plan and now why. She wasn't going to allow this to happen Todd was closing in she had to kill him now she raised the pistol again but it was too late Todd grabbed the hilt removed it and spun behind her and jammed it in her back sending her to the floor on her knees. Todd knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder and another on the hilt of the blade.

"Do you feel that, that is for Vadonia her father and for everyone else you murdered you bitch." Todd said pulling the blade out of her back and stood before her.

Grabbing her head Todd looked at her with all the fury in his eyes he grabbed the knife and held her head up. Tak was laughing this whole time in an insane manner she was totally done she knew it.

"And this is for me." Todd said and he roared long and loud it echoed throughout the entire room. This whole time the cameras were recording this whole mess, every Irkin was in turmoil to their near future demise on every planet every single Irkin was going crazy. Back to Todd he held the blade in his hand and slammed it with every last bit of fury he had inside of him down on top of her head.

The blade went all the way in up to the hilt which Todd snapped off leaving the blade inside. Tak fell over in a heap to the floor dead at last.

Silence fell on everyone her body was all anyone could focus on. Motionless and soundless Dib looked at the watch and saw that it stopped at 3 seconds before detonation….they did it Earth was safe at long last after almost 2 years. Breaking the silence was Devi who was still attempting to help her husband. Zim ran to his side while Todd went to activate the ships defense systems to assist his men who are still fighting against the armada.

"_D-d-Devi are we out of danger?" _Johnny said looking into her eyes.

"Baby I thought your gift would protect you from any life threatening danger why…" Devi squeaked out through her tears.

"_I had a choice I suppose that is what I would call it to… (Chough) I suppose whatever force gave me this ability years ago it's still a mystery to me but I think it was for this moment to redeem my past with an act of sacrifice to assure my redemption."_ Johnny said blood pouring out of his mouth.

"NO JOHNNY YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE NOT LIKE THIS NOT NOW!" Zita said tearing her shirt to make a makeshift bandage; she noticed that Zim and Gaz just stood there which made her loose it.

"ARE YOU TWO GOING TO HELP OR JUST STAND THERE YOU COLD CALCULATING MACHINES IF IT WASENT FOR YOU TWO THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER EVEN HAPPENED." Zita said tears in her eyes. Gaz sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

'If it wasn't for me and Zim we would all be dead." Gaz said simply.

"BUT WHY IS IT MY HUSBAND THAT HAS TO SUFFOR WHY. I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO FUCKS ARE GOING TO SAY ONE DEATH TO SAVE COUNTLESS." Devi said looking back on them very coldly.

"Is there a better way to explain it we weren't planning on this but as odds go it could be worse?" Devi went to get up but Todd stopped her.

"_No Devi its ok its better this way… (Chough) I just glad it's over now you need to live."_ Johnny said looking into her eyes smiling.

"I CANT LIVE WITHOUR YOU JOHNNY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME." Devi said her head resting in his shoulder.

"_You need to live you see I will still live on within you... (placing a hand on her heart) I love you I have always loved you, you need to let me go."_ Johnny said leaning over to kiss her.

"_Dib, Zita you have been the best friends that anyone could ever had and Dib sorry about that little tension back in the cell. Zim and Gaz I completely understand your methods without condoning or condemning I wish the best for you two."_ Johnny said.

Zita knelt down next to Johnny along with Dib.

"Johnny…_sniff_…no matter what you did in the past you are now and have always will be my friend….Dib I just can't…_sniff_." Zita began to cry.

"You have been a friend to me when no one else would… I going to help you, you aren't going anywhere." Dib said tears in his eyes.

Todd looking back at the scene seeing the group attempting a failing to fix Johnny's mortal wound. Deep inside of him it awakened something a memory of Vadonia's brother Vex a fierce warrior in the gladiatorial arena. The emotions that were displayed on behalf of Johnny reminded him of that of how Vex died.

Battling outside the Resisti their forces greatly dwindled but, now after Todd took control of the Massive's defense system and hearing that they were all going to die made a lot of the Irkin horde retreat into deep space. Suddenly during all the battle the Irkin horde began to act erratically as if the pilot was absent, allowing the Resisti to just overwhelm them winning the battle. Todd stood there looking at his men and just was totally pleased with himself…he won. He walked over to Johnny to see how long he had left glancing at Zim he saw that sweat was pouring out of him concluding that it was just the adrenaline running through him. Looking down at his former childhood nightmare what he saw now was a dying man nothing more.

Placing a gentle hand on Devi's and Todd moved over to give her a small hug, which was returned by a hysterical Devi.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you all those time Todd." Devi said hugging him tightly.

"Accepted Devi don't worry about it I have been an asshole I guess I haven't been around humans in a good while I just don't really remember how to act around them." Todd said he looked down at Johnny who smiled back at him.

"_Great to be here with all my friends, its finally time for me to go over the stars…"_ Johnny said as he closed his eyes for the last time.


	12. The Great Throbbing Thought

**CHAPTER 12**

Everyone stood around Johnny's body and hung their heads. Devi was on her knees crying hysterically onto his lifeless body, Zita placed a hand on her shoulder. Todd walked over to the communication console and began to type in a few codes.

"Attention, a message to my fellow Resisti members. The Irkin invader Tak is now dead and soon every other Irkin Invaders will be too. I want a ship ready for our departure to pick us up and take us to the surface of Macros." Todd finished saying.

Just then just like before the ship began to shake and convulse like it was having a violent seizure, sending everyone in the ship to once again toss about and slam into the ground once it was finished. As soon as it stopped everyone got up and gave Zim a fearsome glare.

"Zim was that a lingering reaction to the virus code?" Gaz said.

Devi ran over to collect her husband whose lifeless body fell on top of a control console. Dib and Zita ran over to help her as Todd walked over to Zim.

"So was that a hiccup or what?" Todd said. Zim looked confused at the question.

"No that wasn't me?!" Zim said.

"Well who did it then?" Todd said.

"I don't kno…" Zim tried to say but he was lifted into the air by some unknown force rending his flesh as he screamed.

Gaz ran over and attempted to grab at him but he was lifted too far into the air. Everyone else except Devi who was still kneeling by her husband ran over to see what was wrong with Zim. Todd on the other hand knew what was going on and to be honest he was fearful of who it was. As Dib and Zita attempted to grab for Zim a booming voice filled their ears and the minds of everyone in the room.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO LEAVE I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN FOR I AM GREAT THROBBING THOGHT AND MY WILL IS LAW!" The voice in the heads said causing everyone to drop to their knees in agony.

"IF YOU AQUIRE A TASK TO BE DONE ADMIABLY, COMPLETE THE TASK YOURSELF." G.T.T said as Zim's P.A.K collapsed into itself rendering itself beyond repair and useless.

Falling to the floor Zim didn't know what to do except writhe in agony with the others on the floor next to him was Gaz who was amazingly getting to her feet in defiance by the act, her brow was covered in sweat from the pain but she ignored it in order to get an audience with this entity.

Outside Lard-Nar who was still piloting his cruiser along with the remaining Resisti could do nothing but put his ship in a hover mode while the waves of paralyzing pain flowed over him and his men. Some of them didn't have enough time to put their ship in hover mode which sent some of them falling into the planet's atmosphere and without proper piloting the ships exploded. Irkins all throughout the planet below and whoever was connected to the channel at the time were beginning to die. The war was over but one entity could in effect make it all for not The Great Throbbing Thought. Nothing in the universe could break its hold on a mind and its reach of telepathy was unknown.

Todd for one never expected this kind of power he only thought those who have come into direct contact with G.T.T were linked to it but this is too much, after that torture and the beating there was only so much he could take he was at his limit he was nothing, flashes of his early days returned to him in his pain it was driving him mad. Looking around he saw everyone on the floor looking as though they were suffering the worst headache in their life all except Gaz who was getting to her feet with a look of defiance.

"IMPRESSIVE NOONE WAS RESISTED ME LIKE THIS BEFORE PERHAPS YOU ARE TRULY DIFFERENT." G.T.T said.

"My name is Gaz Membrane and I suppose you believe that you are some … _ouch_ …kind big threat if you kill us all how do you expect to leave you will be all alone, no one to command, an empty shell." Gaz said standing her ground.

A moment passed of silence then it spoke again.

"YOUR PROPOSAL IS ACCEPTABLE I UNDERSTAND YOUR BODY FOR THE LIFE OF YOUR FRIENDS I WILL USE YOUR BODY TO ESCAPE AND LEAVE YOUR FRINEDS ALONE." It finished saying as a jet of energy surged and blasted Gaz in the head knocking her to the ground.

Darkness

Taking its true form of the First Irkin G.T.T was unbound by its physical limitations her on the metal plane. It was been several millennia since it has been able to move in this way.

Thousands upon Thousands of years ago Irk wasn't called Irk it was known by the sentient race as Irekia the species then were a humanoid purple skin and very peaceful, being the first in their galaxy to acquire FTL capabilities, every single individual striving to improve themselves and everyone else in a vast unified evolution eventually to the point they were able to tap into their minds and acquire telepathy. One of the Irekians top scientist named Krenz began to experiment on gene technology in order to completely faze out disease and ageing he created an artificial life-support system he called the P.A.K, but when he brought it before his superiors they rejected the device in their great wisdom they explained that the device denied the laws of the universe everything ends and must be allowed to end. Frustrated by this Krenz went back to his work and began to experiment on Neuroscience and devised a serum that when injected directly into the Abdulla oblongata augments the individual with near limitless psychic powers and near omnipotence. Again as before he brought the findings to his superiors and this time they were angered by his attempt of this saying too much knowledge and power only leads to destruction.

Angered by this he exclaimed; what was the purpose to all of the space travel technology and exploration devices if their intention was not to go to other worlds and conquer them, once conquered they will be able to live forever and rule over the planets telepathically forcing them all to comply. Outraged by this they told him to recall their work of space travel and their prime beliefs as a culture. They believed that they can explore worlds and inhabit worlds that were not populated by any intelligent species. Their cultural beliefs were that freedom was the right of all sentient beings and any attempt of doing the opposite is an act of a violation against their beliefs and must be punished.

Being the species that they were they offer him a chance to apologize and stop his research and continue on space travel and terraforming which he grudgingly accepted. Getting back to his lab he began to work on what would be his life's work and what will shape the very galaxy but he was being watched every now and then she he needed to be quick. He created life it was a perfect balance of a species that could be easily controlled. For one they had antenna which made them more susceptible to psionic suggestion. Unfortunately without the use of a life-support system they would die in about five minutes but Krenz didn't see it that way all he saw was another matter of control so that he can manufacture the P. for them. At first there were only two a red eyed green skinned and a purple eyed green skinned. He needed to make more so he took his work off world away from his superiors prying eyes to manufacture an army.

He would show them that there was something he noticed about what the universe taught him is that only the strong survive while the weak die or are subordinate of the stronger race.

Injecting himself with the serum he was able to quintuple his output. He used the first two prime creations and created a cloning machine and used the D.N.A of the two primes to create hundreds of thousands of different units.

Each unit was different and similar to the originals; the main noticeable difference was that they were at normal height while the two primes were much taller. The clones obeyed the originals like grand leaders calling them their _TALLEST_ while the 'Tallest" answered only to Krenz who was now experiencing an unanticipated side effect to the serum.

Although it did give him near limitless knowledge and psionic powers there was a price; prolonged use of the power began to deteriorate his body only making his brain along with his cranial cavity to expand on an exponential rate. By the time his realized what to do it was far too late his body became his brain to be absorbed into itself as useless mass. Allowing time to aculeate himself to this new change Krenz ordered the Tallest to gather the army and attack planet Irekia and kill every single life form for he knew that only an Irekian can defend against his powers and possibly defeat him. So mustering up his powers he teleported all of the troops to the planet's surface and the war began.

Lasting several weeks the bloody battle ended many of Krenz's soldiers died but as to the peaceful ways of the Irekians they eventually fell. With his glorious victory he transported himself to the planet and renamed it IRK. With this new race of conquerors he would fulfill his destiny to be the Supreme Being in the universe.

Back to present day Krenz was still walking through an empty void that was Gaz's subconscious.

"Tak was a total fool to believe that she could obtain true power with the combination of those elements it would have simply destroyed her." Krenz thought to himself.

Although the combination of those elements would be able to create a second big bang effectively destroying this universe Krenz using this new body could make a wormhole and detonate the elements and while he is in the slipstream he can come back out unharmed and can create the new universe in his image, but enough fantasy he needed to find this humans core consciousness and absorb it.

Suddenly as if by coincidence there stood Gaz she simply stood there her eyes closed and doing absolutely nothing.

"Thank you for presenting yourself to me making my job so much easier, don't worry I will put your body to good use." A viscous fluid angulated off of Krenz and flowed on the floor with a consistency of tar.

Reaching Gaz it flowed up her body; Gaz unfazed by this she didn't even move but as it reached her neck Gaz frowned. Stopping the flow of the fluid in their tracks it began to recede, as it receded Krenz thought to himself that this was impossible nothing is this powerful in the known universe.

"Ok I didn't want to do this but you leave me with little options, you have impressive resistances but this ends now." Krenz said as four large tentacles comprised of the same tarlike substance manifested off his body and charged toward Gaz.

Eyeing the tentacles Gaz simply put her hand out toward them like a crossing guard. Just as she did that the tentacles hit what looked like an invisible force field and fell to the ground. Furious by this Krenz thrust his hand out sending and huge jet of black tar toward Gaz. Once again Gaz placed and hand out splitting the jet in two sending them in different directions. Walking forward Gaz eyes still closed still with her hand out closed in on Krenz, at last she reached him causing him to freeze in his tracks.

"IMPOSSIBLE, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS I AM ALL POWERFUL MY WORD IS LAW!" Krenz said to Gaz but she kept her head down ignoring him.

Doing this only made Krenz even madder he reared back his arm transforming it into a tar like axe and send it down toward Gaz.

All at once Gaz put her hand up catching the axe between her fingertips; a single twitch caused the axe to shatter into a million pieces, Krenz reeling back went in for another strike but this time Gaz grabbed his neck and pulled him close towards her face.

"_A truly foolish thing you have done coming in here with me my mind is not a nice place to be."_ Gaz said in a near whisper her voice distorted to an almost a gelatinous tone.

Pure horror descended upon the unsuspecting eyes of Krenz when she spoke.

"What are you…" he managed to get out.

"_I am that I am, known as many names to many races I am the devourer of worlds, I have no beginning and no end, I am what fear and sin are made of and you will know my name for I will show you pain the likes of which you will never have experienced before and when I am done with you, you will wish what you know as fear and pain will only amount to a fraction of what you will receive." _She said as her eyes opened but what were behind her lids were not eyes but an indescribable void a stygian landscape fell before him thousands upon thousands of dark formless entities reached out of the black endless landscape pouring themselves at him. Krenz could only scream as he fell into that void.

Back in the conscious world time resumed as if Gaz has just hit the floor unconscious. No sooner as she had collapsed a great explosion rocked the entire ship to its foundations, alarms rang loudly. Everyone ran to her side to see if she was alright but to find that she was wide awake.

"Where is Zim?" Gaz asked in her normal moody tone.

Flabbergasted by her sudden revival everyone just stared at her; by the lack of response she gave everyone an evil looking face until Todd spoke from the other side of the room.

"Over here, he doesn't have a lot of time his P.A.K is destroyed we need to get him to a life-support station." Todd said kneeling next to Zim holding him up his face bloody and flushed.

Gaz ran over to him his skin was a tone of pale green he was covered in blood and was gasping for air, reaching him Gaz held him up as to keep him from drowning from his blood.

"Gaz what happened just then are you ok?" Dib asked her.

"I'm fine the Great Throbbing Thought is not only dead but his passing blew a whole though this ship. Now to more important matters we need to get Zim to the medical wing NOW!" Gaz said looking up towards Dib with an almost a fusion of plead and rage.

Dib went down next to her and attempted to do whatever he needed to do to try to save Zim.

Todd ran over to the ships main console and began to check on the ships diagnostics, she wasn't exaggerating whatever happened a moment ago she was able to blow a huge hole in the side of the Massive. Apparently systems were failing all throughout the ship as explosions began to further rip the ship asunder.

"IT'S NOT WORKING WE NEED TO GET HIM TO A MEDICAL WING NOW!" Gaz said with looked like tears in her eyes; she looked at Todd for an answer.

"Systems are failing all around the ship we can't get him to medical if the power shuts down completely there will be nothing we can do." Todd said.

"Great so we let him die?" Gaz said getting angrier by the moment.

Devi on the other side of the room came into view her eyes pouring tears her hair a mess she looked deranged.

"Good, that is what you get for putting other peoples fates in your hands you evil bitch I hope he dies right there." Devi said shaking with anger.

Zita came to her side to console and calm her down.

"No, some of the escape pods still work I will contact my men and they will pick you up with a little luck he will be ok." Todd said looking back to the console.

Just then another explosion rocked the ship sending the ship down towards the planet below at a frightening rate.

"Oh shit what the hell is going on now?" Devi said Zita holding her still.

Todd back on the controls began to feverously type to find out what was happening.

"Bad news the ships engine drive has just failed and we are heading toward the planet below." Todd said grimly.

"Well let's get the fuck out of here now and leave the ship to crash." Gaz said Dib helping her with Zim, help meaning he was doing all the work carrying him while Gaz stood there.

"NO, there are millions of innocent lives down there if the ship crashed in a heavy populated area there will be not enough time for an evacuation. I need to keep the ship off its course." Todd said running over to the main ship controls.

"But you just said the engines are destroyed you can't stop the ship from crashing." Dib said straining to keep Zim upright next to him.

"Yes but I can control _where_ it crashes, about seventeen kilometers there is a sector of planet Macros known as the _**SAPPHIRE**_ sector it is where the most wealthy and prominent live on Macros the population is just under a few hundred I can send a distress signal it should give them enough time to evacuate before the Massive hits since they all have ways of personal transport. I can set the controls and jettison away well before the ship crashes." Todd said manning the controls.

"Ok set the controls lets go." Gaz said.

"Not enough time we need to get Zim hooked up to a life support now, go I'll be right behind you all." Todd said not looking back.

Dib and Gaz walked towards the hallway where the escape pods were there were only two left and looking inside there were plenty of room for all of them in a single pod. Dib motioned Gaz to get inside with Zim who was falling in and out of consciousness, with a weak eye Zim looked up at Dib and held a hand out to him.

"_It was a brilliant plan your sister helped me devise it was the first and only plan of mine that has worked, but I never meant for your friend to be killed it was all worked out for all of us to come out of this ok all in all VICTORY FOR ZIM. Forgive me my friend."_ Zim said weakly Dib grabbed his hand and simply shook it acknowledging his apology, Dib then went over to Zita to help her with Devi.

Consoling herself Devi rose up from her late husband's body and glumly accepted the fact that he is not going to be able to come with her she walked with Zita into the escape pod and sat down in the far corner not getting too close to Zim or Gaz giving them both a look of disgust.

Getting ready to enter the pod himself Dib looked back at Todd who was at the main controls attempting to pilot the falling ship. He went to say something but was cut short by Gaz who pulled him into the pod and slammed the hatch behind him. Once inside a light that said LAUNCH began to blink so Gaz slammed it sending the pod out into space.


	13. Beyond the Infinite

_**Chapter 13**_

Seeing the pod jettison and fly past the main screen of the ship Todd activated the ships communication console to contact his men.

"Attention fellow Resisti this is Casil I need you to lock your ships on the fleeing escape pod and pick them up immediately there is an Irkin inside as well 4 humans as you all might have guessed the Irkin is Invader Zim he is the only reason why we have won today he and his friends are to be put in the highest place of honor. The war is over we can now…" Todd's message was cut short the minute he entered the planet's atmosphere the sudden change in gravity began to rend the ship apart.

"Ok let's get out of here." Todd said to himself, He ran over to the nearest pod when suddenly it exploded as well as the entire corridor.

Todd was thrown to the front of the bridge and fell over the console. The ships emergency systems activated and sealed the room. Rising to his feet he saw that not only was there no way this room but there was no way to get off the ship that was now falling rapidly to the ground.

"Fuck, God damn it." The only words he could muster knowing he was going to die.

"I guess to win in the end don't you Tak." Todd said walking past her body to the communicator. Contacting Lard-Nar Todd gave him one last order.

"Todd why haven't you jettisoned yet you only have about a minute before the ship crashes." Lard-Nar said.

"Lard-Nar, as my last order as your commander and as your friend I hereby bestow all my duties and my command over to you. The Resisti is yours again my friend." Before Lard-Nar could answer he cut off transmission.

Todd walked slowly to the center of the bridge looking out the main view screen seeing the ground getting bigger and bigger he hung his head and waited for the end. That was when he felt someone close by to him he looked to his left and saw Vadonia standing next to him smiling looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hello Todd, you have done so well everyone here with me is so very proud of you and everything you have done." Todd looked up to see that somehow time has inexplicitly stopped for him.

"What do you mean V it's just you and me here." Todd said looking into her loving eyes.

"You were never alone my friend we were always there looking over you." A very familiar voice said behind him it was impossible but Todd knew who it was.

Driving his attention Todd looked at someone he knew personally was dead Vadonia's brother Vex coming into view wearing his gladiatorial body armor. With him were several of Todd's friends who have died leaving him alone now back. Revelon was there also several of Todd's fellow escapees from the arena whom didn't make it. All in all there were now about 30 more people in the room with Vadonia and Vex.

"I don't, why are you all here why now I hope this isn't my mind bringing you guys here as a way for me to accept my doom." Todd hung his head.

"My love it's time for you to rest you have done so well." She said nearing him; Todd began to tear up at this and fell to his knees on the floor sobbing.

"I prayed for death ever since you died, and now it finally finds me at the time I least want it to." Todd said through the tears. 

"As it is the way of things, Todd my love please take my hand its time." Vadonia said holding her hand out to him.

Looking at the hand before him Todd looked away from it and began to sob again.

"No more, I can't do this anymore; I don't want reach out and touch nothingness and not the warmth of your flesh that was taken from me." Todd said.

Suddenly her hand touched his face wiping away his tears. Todd froze at this until he finally looked up at her his eyes were full of tears and new found hope. He got to his feet and held her hand so gently as if it were glass. Gazing into her eyes all of his fears and sadness melted away and all he saw was her, he smiled like he used to smile when he was with her and happy.

"Happiness, purely happy I never thought I would say that but I am, I'm happy but what happens now?" Todd said.

"You see Todd my love the reason why we are all here is to show you that death is not the end but it's only the beginning, now kiss me and join us in eternity." Vadonia said holding his hands.

Not needing to be told twice Todd grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a long passionate kiss, everyone around them clapped and cheered they were the only two people in the universe they were in eternal love and nothing will ever break them apart.

Above the atmosphere Dib just exited the escape pod with Zita and Devi. Gaz followed the Resisti soldiers to the medical wing with Zim. They looked out of the window and looked toward the planet below. Just then a bright light appeared from the planet's surface signaling the impact of the Massive.

"Jezz, look at that I hope people evacuated in time." Zita said looking down.

"Good thing Todd got out in time." Devi said.

A voice behind them very glumly spoke.

"Casil didn't make it out…he's dead." Lard-Nar said looking very upset.

Everyone was silent until Devi and Zita held each other and began to sob. Dib turned to the window again to look down on the planet below and placed a hand on the glass.

"Goodbye Todd; and thank you."


End file.
